Swapped
by Noah of creativity
Summary: swap a body and know the future events? Check! Get turned into a half ghoul? Check! Become a main part of the story? Wait what! Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be placed in the anime and manga that you love? Follow a character that does know what it feels like. Kaneki x oc formally known as A different breed.. On hiatus until tokyo ghoul re is much farther!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: waking up to a relatively new world

"Watch out! Maddie!" I heard someone scream.

_Pain_.

_That's all I could fee_l.

_Then all of a sudden._

_The pain vanished to be replaced by a very nice warm feeling._

_"What about her organs?!" A woman exclaimed._

_Organs? Did, did I just get hit by a bus or something? Or did I die and this is just a figment of my dying mind?_

_"Don't worry we'll just transfer the dead woman's organs into her and replace her other eye." A males voice said. Heh, strange they're all speaking japanese and yet...I can understand them perfectly..._

"_This is the second case we've had this week doctor." The woman said._

_She sounds scared, do I really look that bad? I kinda feel a little sad about that, I believe myself to be very pretty_.

"_First a boy name Kaneki Ken now miss Kotoko Miyamoto... Who next?" The male voice said again before I felt myself slip again from consciousness_.

My last thought was 'kaneki?'.

I opened my eyes to instantly close them in pain as pure white hair fell into them.

"Miss Miyamoto, good to see that your awake." A familiar male voice said. I looked to see an old man wearing a doctors coat and holding a clip board that stopped me from seeing his eye colour.

"It's good to be awake, eto what happened to me though?" I asked.

'My name is Maddie O'Riley! What's going on?!' I thought before memories ran through my mind at a very fast pace.

My eyes instantly gained bags under them.

'T-that was a green haired male Ghoul! What the hell?!' I felt a slight shiver of fear go through my body.

"You and a male, were found in a collapsed building." The doctor told me.

"I-I see." I said smiling lightly as the doctor left the white room. I got up from the bed and noticed my body was very frail, I guess this body wasn't all that into running and karate as I was.

"Easily fixable.." I muttered smiling as I started to explore. I went into the long hall and smelt my way around, I was being very inconspicuous so no one could tell what I was doing. It was when I smelt the best thing I had ever smelled in my life did I feel myself start to go into full Ghoul mode.

'Stay human! Be like Kaneki!' I thought snapping out of it.

I followed the scent and came to a door where I could hear the sound of a machine. I opened the door and saw a very familiar room. I walked up to the hospital bed my heart hammering in my chest.

My eyes widened as I reached the foot of the bed and was able to see the person laying in it. Black haired Kaneki Ken with his one Ghoul eye activated and his silver eye barely open. I felt my stomach grumble but I ignored it.

"... Dude you need to learn to pick out better girls..." I mumbled remember what Rize did to him. I sighed and took a seat next to him. I put a hand on my left eye, the eye that belonged to the Ghoul that tried to kill me, or rather Kotoko. I jumped a little when Kaneki sat up in a flash in his bed.

"Dude I didn't think anyone could move that fast..." I told him as I blinked a little.

Kaneki looked at me and jumped a little upon seeing my odd eyes.

"Is it that bad?" I asked sadly. One eye topaz the other was silver.

"N-no it just surprised me miss, I'm sorry!" Kaneki said. I blinked a little and started to giggle at his reaction.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done, it's a good thing you woke up, I was beginning to think that you were dead." I told him.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Kaneki asked as he started to panic again. I started to laugh really hard.

"That wasn't nice." Kaneki muttered yet he had a smile on his face.

"So, you could tell I was joking, so all is good?" I asked him. Kaneki smiled.

I can get behind #protectkanekiken, no, I will create it in this world!

"What are you thinking?" Kaneki asked upon seeing my smile.

"Nothing, trust me it wouldn't make sense my friend." I told him.

Kaneki gave me a doubtful look as he looked around his room.

"I never got you name." Kaneki said. I blushed deeply.

"Ah-sorry about that, my name is Miyamoto Kotoko, it's very nice to meet you!" I said going full japanese. I became slightly surprised at how easily the name passed my lips.

"It's nice to meet you Kotoko-chan, my name is Ken Kaneki." Kaneki told me.

'I know!' Is what I wanted to tell him, but in the safe side of not sounding like a stalker I decided not to.

"The pleasure is all mine Kaneki-kun." I told him smiling a nice smile.

The nurse decided to check on him at that moment.

"Oh you're awake and you've made a friend, that's good to see." The nurse said giving us both our food.

"Thank you." Me and Kaneki said at the same time. I instantly took a bite of my rice, i clenched my hand lightly. It was terrible, it tasted like what shit smells like. I put my chopsticks down and watched Kaneki do the same.

"Is that all you two are eating?" The nurse asked her voice almost disapproving. I nodded.

"H-hai." Kaneki said.

The nurse sighed and collected the food before exiting the room.

"I guess there is something wrong with the food here then." Kaneki said.

I sighed.

"I doubt it, I was attacked by a ghoul, and that ghoul died and they transplanted the organs from that ghoul into me, I wonder if what I'm thinking is possible." I said. Kaneki looked at me in surprise, my voice was so serious and calculating, then again I was a genius as Maddie, I guess that stayed with me.

"What are you thinking Kotoko-chan?" Kaneki asked.

"That transferring the organs of a ghoul into a human will turn the human into a halfling, both human and a ghoul, let's just hope I'm wrong." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head as I heard my phone go off.

I checked it.

'Get better.~Misa3'

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Did your eyebrow just twitch?" Kaneki asked. I nodded.

"It does that... Hey let's exchange numbers!" I told him. Kaneki nodded and we exchanged numbers, I put myself as 'The awesome Prussia' as profession in his contact information.

"The awesome prussia?" Kaneki asked.

"Don't judge me, there is a method to my madness." I told him my cheeks turning a light pink.

It was when the doctor came in with two pairs of clothes did I notice the sun going down.

"Please, you two are able to leave the hospital." The doctor told us. I nodded and left to find a bathroom. I quickly changed and nodded in approval of this bodies style. Fingerless lace gloves, a white dress shirt, a red bow tie, a black short skirt, fish hook leggings, and black converse.

I left the bathroom and almost ran right into someone.

"Watch it." The person told me coldly.

"Ah sorry!" I told the man.

"You better be." The man said before trudging off. I frowned and started to leave.

"Kotoko-chan!" Kaneki called.

"Hai?" I asked.

"C-can I walk you home?" Kaneki asked huffing for breath and blushing lightly.

I smiled.

"Of course!" I told him. We began walking. I was surprised when Kaneki told me something.

"Hey I live right next door!" He said.

"Ah cool!" I said smiling at Kaneki. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I told him before going inside. I locked the door and took off my shoes before i plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

'I'm going to have to find a way to get food soon, I can't eat regular human food...' Was my last thought before the darkness took me.

~~find me at the next night~~~

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hide?

**Ugh so much fluff in this chapter...Kaneki stop being so adorable!**

I heard Kaneki having issues in the next room over.

"I guess he figured it out..." I mumbled as I got up. I noticed the time.

"Kaneki... Dude it's frickin 2 in the morning can your freak out wait?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eye.

"Kotoko-chan." I heard Kanekis voice from behind my door. I sniffed and smelled his scent and my stomach growled.

"Damn it!" I thought as I made my way through the small home. I reached the door and opened it.

"Kaneki-kun it's two in the morning, what do you need?" I asked him feeling bags underneath my eyes.

"Your eyes, I'm sorry, but you were right." Kaneki told me. I gave him a look as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

I felt a buzzing in my head and became even more tired.

"It's okay, don't worry I think everything will be fine..." I told Kaneki before I fell foreword.

"Ah, Kotoko-chan!" Kaneki called before everything blacked out.

"_So, I did succeed in killing little Kotoko but miss Madeline took her place?" A males voice asked as I sat in a chair in the field of Lotus, my feet getting soaked._

"_Your hair has already changed, how strange but your eyes and kange still haven't appeared yet." The voice said closer to my ear. I turned my face to see the ghoul with green hair._

_Ew. He definitely wasn't my type. He was dressed in very sharp clothes that were mismatched and had silver eyes_.

"_Why are you here?" I asked him._

"_Until you accept what you've become I will be here." The ghoul said. I frowned and noticed that my nails were painted black._

"_It looks good..." I mumbled as I sat up. I looked around the field and smiled slightly remembering mine and Kotokos mom. I felt a tear go down my face._

_"We both lost her to overworking..." I mumbled as I felt a shaking sensation. The world around me was blurring._

"Kotoko-chan?" Came Kanekis voice. I looked up to see a very worried Kaneki hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked as he moved so I could sit up. He sat next to me worry still etched on his face.

"Such an adorable bookworm." I thought remembering what he will eventually end up looking like. Kaneki hugged me then.

"W-what?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Y-you were asleep for three days." Kaneki told me I could feel something besides hunger as my face started to grow red at the sound of someone chuckling.

"This girl is also out of your league, Kaneki." A voice said through laughter.

"Am I?" Kaneki asked me silently.

I smiled softly.

"No, trust me, your pretty good looking, don't worry about it." I whispered to him. I could feel his face grow warm.

"What did she say Kaneki?" The boy I recognised as Hide asked. The blonde was staring at me. I blinked at him as Kaneki started to become flustered.

"My name is Hide Nagachika, hey you're pretty cute want to go on a date?" Hide asked me. Kaneki gave him a glare that seemed to be unseen by Hide.

"No thank you Hide-kun, unless you like going to libraries and cafes then I might just bore you." I told him rubbing the back of my head.

Hide made a surprised face.

I heard a sound and looked at Kaneki who was laughing. I smiled it made me happy to hear him laughing instead of sad.

"And you told me ,Hide, that no girl would like that type of date." Kaneki said. I blushed lightly.

"I was wrong okay!" Hide said. I chuckled at the two. My stomach grumbled quietly and I could almost hear Kanekis.

"Oh well you two should go on a date." Hide said as he started to walk around and grab Kaneki.

They left my room at a high velocity, like sonic, and I blinked in confusion. I got up and quickly dressed in new clothes. My stomach growled making me blush a little bit.

"I kneed to find a corpse, to live or to die, I want to live!" I thought as I walked outside of my room and into the central part of the apartment where Hide was messing with Kaneki. I sighed upon noticing the bandage over Kanekis left eye.

"He's going to willingly starve himself..." I thought. Kaneki looked up to see me and I smiled at how flustered he was.

"Oi, Miss Kotoko you are so strange." Hide told me. I pouted.

"Look who's talking..." I told him.

"I can almost wait for anteiku and Nishiki to appear..." I looked at Kaneki, I noticed slight almost invisible bruises on him.

"He already ran into Toka and Nishiki!" I thought surprised. I sighed as Hide dragged both me and Kaneki out of the apartment. I raised a brow at his actions. Kaneki made an almost strangling sound as we were being held by our scruff.

"You're strange Hide-kun." I told the blonde who acted upset.

"So mean Kotoko-chan!" Hide said as I stood close to Kaneki. I sighed as he blushed at my closeness. He seemed to be thinking something but I couldn't tell what, but all I know is he had to hide his beat red face from Hide.

"I see." Hide said like he figured out a puzzle.

"Hmm? Mind telling me what you see?" I asked Hide sending him a death glare.

"Ah nothing, nothing." Hide said with a smile.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked shivering lightly. I didn't expect it to be so cold in Tokyo. Kaneki noticed and linked arms with me giving some warmth to me.

"Thank you." I told him quietly. He just blushed deeper and nodded.

"We are going to talk to an upperclassman who wanted to meet Kaneki, I thought he should also meet you since you are Kanekis girlfriend." I blushed at Hides words, though my blush was nothing next to Kanekis face.

"Hide!" Kaneki yelled at hide. Kaneki didn't disprove it though.

"What's the mans name?" I asked. Kaneki simply huffed and his arm tightened lightly on mine.

"Nishio Nishiki." Hide told me. When we made it to the classroom Nishiki was residing in, I could almost smell something sweet and strange.

"Mr. Nishio!" Hide said as he opened the door without knocking.

"Hide, you're supposed to knock before going into a room." I told him. Kaneki sighed in frustration.

"Is me being here changing things this much?" I thought as the red haired girl ran out screaming.

"Hide, your female friend is right, you should knock first." Nishiki said.

"Sorry ,sorry, anyway, this is Ken Kaneki the person I was telling you about and this is his girl friend, Miyamoto Kotoko." Hide said introducing us. I could feel Kaneki tremble a little and put a hand into his arm for comfort, he stopped trembling and looked at me. I said nothing and kept a pleasant smile on my face as my eyes became cold at the man in front of me.

"#ProrectKanekiKen is in motion!" I thought.

"It's nice to meet you miss Kotoko and you K-A-N-E-K-I." Nishiki said becoming creepy towards the end of his sentence. I felt a slight shiver go through both ,Kanekis and my body.

"Creepy!" I thought.

"So you wanted the retail data?" Nishiki asked Hide.

"Yes, I need the retail data." Hide said. I yawned silently earning a smile from Kaneki as we stood together his had holding mine. I noticed this and blushed deeply.

"Since when does things like this move this fast?!" I thought confused before remembering Rize. I shrugged it off, it's anime.

"Besides he did fall for Rize pretty quickly as well..." I thought.

"Why don't we go with Hide?" Kaneki suggested as the Orange haired male looked at him with a bored expression. I returned the expression as Nishikis phone rang.

"I guess it's from the girl from earlier..." I thought, truth be told I can't really remember anything from my life as Maddie, the memories are fading, as well as the memories of the anime, but oddly enough I still remember my karate training. Me, Kaneki, Hide, and Nishiki all left the room and made our way outside.

We started to walk outside.

"You two are such a cute couple." Hide said.

"Indeed you two are." Nishiki said truthfully. I inwardly groaned.

"Great I hate him yet I know he redeems himself." I thought looking down my face a little pink. I had forgotten that me and Kanekis hands were linked together. Kaneki simply squeezed my hand lightly.

"Hide..." I hissed. Nishiki gave a bored laugh.

"Hot buns for sale!" A man behind a table said. I could smell them and my stomach churned.

"I got it." Nishiki said as he went to get four.

"Ghouls can't eat these but I will try..." I thought as I was handed a bun.

"Thank you." I said as Kaneki also received one. I felt my hand grow cold as Kaneki put his in his bag. I took a bite out of the bun and felt my stomach churn again.

"Eww, and yet I can still remember the sweetness of the bun and ingredients... But it now tastes disgusting." I thought as I finished the bun off, much to the amazement of Kaneki.

Hide started to say something but was kicked into a dark alley by Nishiki. I felt my eyes widen. I heard Kanekis cry of surprise. I ran after Hide.

Kaneki was kicked into me by Nishiki. I felt pain yet it didn't register.

"I'm sorry." Kaneki told me pain evident in his voice.

"It's alright, Kaneki, do what you must, remember this saying for a moment like this, 'kill or be killed', I will try to make sure Hide is alright." I told Kaneki who nodded and seemed surprised at my sudden serious tone.

I quickly made my way to Hides side.

"Hide-kun?" I asked. I felt for a pulse and finally felt my actions of eating normal food caught up with me.

"Damn it! Pass! Pass!" I thought frowning.

I felt something crash into my stomach as I flew back into a pillar. Both blood and stomach contents came out when my head moved away from me.

"Kotoko.." I heard from beside me.

"Kaneki?" I asked upon seeing the hole in his stomach I felt pure anger and it intensified as Nishiki stabbed me through the shoulder.

"Bastard..." I gasped out as I tried to keep from making too much noise.

"Am I? Huh? Kaneki you've got a very pretty girlfriend, too bad she's... Oh wait she is a ghoul look at her eye." Nishiki started out so loudly but ended quietly. A small flash of fear went through his eyes. I felt something surge through my body and stopped at my shoulder blades. I was worried about what the pain was.

I was thrown into another wall.

"K-Kotoko..." I heard Kaneki gasp out as I slid down the wall. Nishiki walked over to Hide and started to stomp on his head. I felt nothing but pure anger.

"Oh he's unconscious." Nishiki said. I heard something come from behind me and near Kaneki. I was unaware of my movements, next thing I knew was Kaneki struggling not to eat Hide.

"Kaneki, calm down." I told him as something from my back caught my attention.

"Is this? My kagaune?!"I thought confused as I saw the blood red and purple steamed kagaune stream from my shoulder blades and turn into a large wolf with tendrils. I ignored them and went to hold Kaneki back as a girl with a purple hair that covered her right eye. She noticed my struggle and almost gave a smirk. It was Toka.

"Not funny.." I informed her. Her smirk disappeared as she took in the situation.

"Let me go I must eat." Kaneki told me. I frowned deeply.

"Kaneki, a few-." I stopped as Kaneki bit into my shoulder. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as did Tokas.

"Can you get Hide-kun out of here as I try to calm Kaneki down?" I asked Toka.

"Yes, but if you can't talk him out of it knock him out." Toka told me.

"Of course." I said as she quickly got Hide away. Kaneki bit deeper into my shoulder.

"Kaneki remember who you are, this isn't you!" I told I'm as I put my hands on his shoulder. Kaneki started to come back to normal and I felt something wet go down his face.

"Is he crying?" I thought as he pulled back from my shoulder blood dying my shirt a dark red.

"I'm sorry." Kaneki said before he lost consciousness. I picked him up and started jumping buildings to get to Anteiku, Toka was waiting for me and when I landed in the empty walk way I fell forward and she was able to catch me.

"_This again?" I said as I looked around. This time a white haired Kaneki was standing in front of me._

_"Kaneki?" I asked confused. He embraced me making me blush deeply._

_"I'm so sorry..." He told me his voice a little unusual for the white hair:_

_"It's okay Kaneki, you were hungry and I will heal." I told him as his hug tightened._

_"Oh? How adorable. Kaneki found you." A female voice to my left said as Kaneki himself faded from the dream surprise written on his face._

_"Are you Rize?" I asked my voice becoming cold._

_"Oh so you do know me?" Rize asked and I narrowed my eyes at her._

_She put her head on her hands._

_"This shall be interesting." Rize said as the world blurred again._

I felt something warm next to me when I opened my eyes and tasted blood in my mouth, it almost sickens me that it tastes delicious. I looked to the source of the warmth and found Kaneki sleeping next to me. He had an arm wrapped around my torso. I smiled and fell back asleep.

"I don't think I care if this moves too fast for me." I thought as I went into a calm dream.

~~~see you in the morning~~~

**Scruff- The back of the neck. A mother carries her kittens by their scruff.**

**Thank you smileyface209 for the review and complement, I will try to keep this ongoing since the second season is going to come out soon, hopefully. And I'm glad you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hinami?

**The fluff is strong in every chapter after now! Oh well. At least it seems to be enjoyed**.

"Kotoko-chan..." I heard next to my ear as well as a shaking sensation.

"Someone's going to die..." I grumbled as I groggily opened my eyes. Kaneki was looking at me in both fear and guilt. I noticed that his eyes went to my shoulder and he seemed to be crying. I felt my gaze soften and wiped his tears away.

"Kaneki... Please don't cry..." I told him. He looked at me surprised and I smiled sweetly at him. He quickly brought me into a hug. I patted his back and pretended not to hear his crying.

"I'm so sorry.." Kaneki kept repeating. I smiled lightly.

"It's okay... I'll heal..." I told him feeling tired again.

"I'll take you home." Kaneki told me as he got down in a piggy back position. I barely chuckled and climbed on lightly.

"Ah you're so light!" Kaneki said surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"It's almost like you expected me to be heavy.. That kinda hurts my feelings Kaneki.." I told him pouting. Kaneki smiled at that.

"We got jobs now, at the cafe, they're giving you a few days off to get better and heal." Kaneki told me as we passed an old married couple who smiled at the two of us.

"I see... That's nice of them." I said nuzzling my face into Kanekis hoodie. I still caught the blush on his face.

"Kotoko-chan..I-I was wondering if y-y-you'd be my girlfriend." Kaneki said stuttering every few words blushing like mad.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"This is going extremely quickly!" I thought.

"Of course Kaneki." I told him my face turning a bit red. I swear if I wasn't on his back he would be running laps. I can feel him moving faster in happiness.

"So I get to meet everyone soon?" I asked as he calmed down.

"Yeah." Kaneki nodded. I smiled.

"How wonderful." I stated. I wrapped my arms around Kanekis neck slightly. I don't want to choke him, he's way too sweet for that. He lightly moved me in his back and I could feel the heat from his face on my bare forearms.

"Hey Kotoko do you mind staying in my apartment for today?" Kaneki asked me. I smiled knowing he didn't know where my keys were.

"Not at all.." I told him my eyes beginning to droop.

"I'm so tired, why?" I thought confused. Everything seemed to stop.

"Because, you are changing at such a fast pace." The green hairs ghoul said. My eye twitched lightly. I knew that Kaneki could still see my motions, this is probably happening in my mind.

"Hmm is that so, well, I'm just going to get used to it." I thought. The green haired ghoul smiled.

"Ahh your smart, you know that your boyfriend can still hear you if you actually talk." The green haired ghoul stated. My eyes narrowed at him. My left eye started to activate itself.

"What?!i can't possibly be hungry!" I thought as I felt something under me. It was comfortable. I came out of the ''time stop''.

"Kotoko your eye." Kaneki said outing a had to it. I winced lightly, it kinda hurt.

Kaneki smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry it stops hurting after a while, hold on." He said before going out of the room. I looked around smiling at all the books. I noticed I was sitting at his desk in his chair.

"Man, this chair s comfy..." I thought swinging my legs lightly. How amusing I was much shorter in this world.

"I honestly don't want to go back to my original existence, 'Kotoko' wanted to die,but me, I want to live, I want to see myself do something my brother couldn't." I thought. For a moment I seemed to be heading into a darker way of thinking then I snapped out of it.

"No, I won't allow these emotions to get out of control! Did 'Kotoko' never have any control of her emotions?!" I continued my speech in my mind. I ran a hand through my long white hair. I hated it long and sighed.

"I'll cut it soon.." I thought as Kaneki came back holding something. He held it out to me.

I smiled. It was a black eyepatch that said, "unravel" on it.

"Would you like help?" Kaneki asked. I nodded and he put it on for me. I blinked trying to get used to the eyepatch. Kaneki checked his watch.

"I'll be back I've got to work." Kaneki told me. He pecked my forehead and began to get ready. I blushed and looked away as he grabbed his clothes discarding his shirt. He went into the bathroom and finished.

"Oh my... That was perfection..." I thought my face red. I felt like my brain was fried. Kaneki came out dressed in the work uniform and my blush deepened.

"He's going to kill me by adorableness!" I thought as he hugged me before leaving.

"See you later Kotoko." Kaneki called. I nodded and smiled. I sat on his bed. After ten minutes of sitting there staring at the ceiling, I was to lazy to turn on the TV, I laid down and fell asleep.

'_oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?' Someone's singing._

_'kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo, kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete.' I started running towards the sound of the song, my feet making loud splashing noises in the water filled with Lotus. The singing it was so familiar!_

_I reached the source and found a stage with me and my friends on it._

_'hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze,_

_kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete ,yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitotte mienaku natte.' I was surprised at the appearance of a memory I had locked away._

_Tears went down my face._

_"So you used to play?" A females voice asked me._

_'mitsukenai de boku no koto wo mitsumenai de dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketakunai yo, oboete ite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga hajimaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte_.'

_I turned to see myself standing there._

_"Who are you?" I asked confused._

_"I am the original Kotoko." My other self answered._

_"Why?" I started._

_"I am here to thank you, we traded places and I am much happier, and I can see that you are as well, I'm glad that we are both geniuses." 'Maddie' said_.

_"I am too." I said._

_'ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo,_

_unravelling the world, kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru _

_kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai, anata wo mitsukete yureta, yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitotte mienaku natte mitsukenai de boku no koto wo mitsumenai de dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni.'_

_"Ah, I've never heard this song until going into your world, but I also watched the anime pertaining to my world,congrats you've changed so much, I think you and Kaneki are the most shipped characters in the world." Maddie told me. I chuckled_.

"_Yeah, it's hard not to love him though, he's such an adorable book worm." I said rubbing the back of my head lightly._

_"He is, #ProtectKanekiKen has been large on Twitter." Maddie told me._

_"I knew it would be if I said it in my mind during a point where my thoughts were being told." I said blushing lightly. _

_'omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama wasurenai de wasurenai de wasurenai de wasurenai de kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze kaerarenai koto darake no paradise oboete ite boku no koto wo'_

_"Kaneki is probably going to wake you up soon." Maddie told me. I finally accepted something._

_"You know what, I finally accept the change, I'm happy it happened." I told Maddie. She smiled happily._

_"The feeling is mutual." She said. My white hair flowed in a sudden wind that caused petals to flow around us._

_"Farewell and try to remember who's inside you, the song is your theme song." Maddie told me before she disappeared into petals. I let my memories go with her, as I accepted Kotokos memories. I closed my eyes and didn't feel much of a change with the acceptance._

_"I'm still me, I'm happy." I said as I fell to my knees._

_'oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_'

"Kotoko?" I heard Kanekis voice say. I opened my eyes and groaned groggily. Kaneki chuckled.

"Am I saved from your rampage of being woken up this time?" He asked as I moved hair out of my eyes. I pretended to think for a moment as he joined me in laying down.

"Maybe, because it's you, if it was anyone else I doubt it." I told him smiling. He chuckled.

"I think you will enjoy working at the cafe." Kaneki told me.

"I think so too." I told him smiling tiredly.

"Hey, Kotoko?" Kaneki asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

Best reply I've ever given so far.

"What's your favourite flower?" Kaneki asked.

"I like Lotuses." I told him.

"Ahh, those are very pretty flowers!" Kaneki stated. I nodded.

"What's yours Kaneki?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I like white roses, well I like white flowers in general." Kaneki said blushing lightly. I smiled.

"Well some Lotuses are white, I agree white flowers are very beautiful." I told him. His eyes widened slightly.

"You have a very good point." He said thinking.

"What are you thinking?!" I thought upon seeing his face turn lightly red.

"Uh, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Kaneki said. I blinked.

"Not at all." I told him smiling sweetly. He smiled back and I held the urge to hug him and rub my cheek against his. He seemed to notice something in my minds and hugged me instead. I smiled upon smelling his familiar scent. I believe he wears a very nice smelling cologne, I can smell that over the smell of him, if that makes any sense.

"Alright favourite animal." Kaneki said.

"Domestic or wild?" I asked.

"Hmm, both." Kaneki said.

"For domestic I like cats, for wild I love wolfs." I told him.

"That's strange, we both like the same animals." Kaneki said smiling happily.

I nodded. Kaneki moved my hair behind my ear and I blushed lightly.

He also blushed and we spent five minutes just being flustered. I'm not even joking, we really did.

"So, erm, do you meet anyone interesting at the cafe today?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I met a little girl named Hinami, I became friends with her by helping her with her reading." Kaneki told me. I smiled.

"He will be a good father one day...wait...what?!" I thought confused. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Hinami asked me if I had a girlfriend or someone close to me, so I told her about you." Kaneki told me smiling.

"Hm?" I stated.

"She said she couldn't wait to meet you." Kaneki told me. I smiled and started to fall asleep again. Kaneki simply hugged me close as I started to fall asleep.

"Can I work tomorrow?" I asked groggily.

"Of course!" Kaneki told me. I smiled slightly. I snuggled into Kanekis chest and quickly fell asleep upon listening to his heart beat. I barely heard him chuckle before I fell asleep.

_I was sitting in the chair again, this time I was staring at my feet. The black nails surprised me._

_"They aren't like this outside of my dreams.." I said slightly surprised._

_"They will be eventually, you will share in the pain, that is to come." The green haired ghoul said. I frowned upon his arrival. _

_"You are a figment of my imagination, will you go away so I can have a normal dream for once?" I said my voice at absolute zero. The ghoul became surprised and smiled before leaving. The dream changed into a scene from a Beatles concert._

_"I love this song." I thought. The song was "in my life". I noticed that someone came and stood by me._

_"Kaneki, is that you?" I asked upon seeing the mask he will end up wearing and the pure white hair and black nails. I heard him give an almost cold chuckle._

_"Yes, I will still become this way, but please stay by my side." Kaneki said as the mask dissolved. I smiled at him._

_"Of course Kaneki." I told him. He smiled a true smile that I would see on the present Kaneki. I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled back. He grabbed my hand._

_"Where are we going?" I asked as he began running with me. My dream changing. I felt my eye twitch lightly. _

_"I'm taking you on a date in your dream." He told me. _

_"So even you admit that this is a dream, and yet you have such intelligence that is uncommon for a dream to have." I said. He smiled a smile._

_"I believe you that you are a genius." Kaneki told me quietly as he stopped, I almost ran into him._

_"Kaneki?" I asked._

_He looked at me tears in his eyes._

_"The only thing I can tell you is that I almost lost you and, you are still sleeping, it's amazing that both your present self, to me, past self share similar dreams with very few differences." Kaneki told me. I became slightly scared. My heart started to race as I fell to my knees having lost the feeling in my legs. Kaneki slightly gasped and quickly brought me close._

_"Nothing or no one else will ever hurt you." Kaneki told me. I felt tears well in my eyes._

_"Kaneki..." Was all I got out._

_"Seems I ran out of time. I won't appear since you are both waking up, please try to be more careful, Kotoko, I care too much about you to lose you." Kaneki told me before everything blurred and I woke up._

"Uurgh..." I groaned sitting up.

"Morning.." Kaneki said yawning quietly. I chuckled at how unruly his hair was and attempted to get it to stay down.

Kaneki put my eye patch on my eye and I blushed deeply.

"We've got work, let's get ready." Kaneki said as I nodded and he handed me a bag.

"Mr. Yoshimura asked me to give these to you." Kaneki said as I went to the bathroom the change. I saw my shoulder and almost gasped extremely loudly. It wasn't scarred but there was a black mark in the shape of Kanekis teeth.

"What the hell?!" I thought slightly scared as it started to disappear. I decided to wait to see if it appeared again to tell someone, especially Kaneki. I got changed and walked out of the bathroom slightly struggling with the bow tie.

"You look adorable.." Kaneki stayed. I blinked at him my face growing a very interesting shade of red.

"I-i... Thank you Kaneki." I said. He smiled and finished tying his toe and we put on coats before leaving Kanekis apartment. I wrapped my arm with his. Kaneki blushed lightly as we entered the cafe. Toka seemed surprised to see me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kotoko, I am Yoshima, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Yoshima said smiling.

"How the hell does he see?" I thought upon seeing his closed eyes. I nodded and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you as well sir." I said as Toka joined us she smiled at me as Hinami walked behind her and then ran up to Kaneki.

"Big brother good morning." Hinami said smiling sweetly. I think I just got diabetes from how sweet she is.

"Good morning Hinami-chan." Kaneki said smiling.

"I will show you what to do, please follow me miss Kotoko." Mr. Yoshima said.

"Y-yes sir." I said following him to the kitchen. A coffee kettle was waiting.

"I'm going to teach you how to make coffee, I can already tell that you know how to bake." Mr. Yoshima said slightly surprising me. He brought out coffee grounds and a large kettle.

"Please fill the kettle up with water and boil it." Mr. Yoshima said. I nodded and filled up the kettle and put it on the stove, I turned on the stove and looked around the kitchen while the water boiled. It was very clean and was very expensive looking.

"I like it." I thought smiling as the door opened. A man with his eyes in ghoul form, with piercing in his lip and eyebrows, with a part of his black hair stubble and the rest of it in a ponytail, he also had multiple tattoos. I smiled at him and he waved at me.

"Mr. Uta pleasure seeing you again." Mr. Yoshima said before he turned to me. "Please put two cups of coffee grounds in the kettle opening please miss Kotoko."

"Of course sir." I said as I did as instructed. Uta was watching over my shoulder.

"A one eyed ghoul?" He asked.

"Yes, miss Kotoko is Mr. Kanekis girlfriend." Mr. Yoshima told Uta smiling. I felt my face heat up as Uta looked at me in surprise.

"He's a lucky kid, she is awfully pretty, I hope to make her a mask soon." Uta said before leaving.

"I think he might be a psychopath..." I thought.

I heard the kettle on the stove whistle. I took it off.

"Alright please come over here." Mr. Yoshima said. I went over to him with the kettle. It is a rather heavy kettle but I'm not going to complain.

"Alright now pour the water in circles." Mr. Yoshima instructed. I did so slowly.

"Very good, you are a very quick learner miss Kotoko." Mr. Yoshima told me. When I ran out of water I put the still hot kettle back on the stove.

"Miss Toka shall taste test it." Mr. Yoshima said, as the said purple haired girl came in. She smiled a bit a me and I gave a slightly shy smile back. Kaneki trailed in after her. Kaneki sent me a smile and I returned it.

"Please will you try the coffee?" Mr. Yoshima asked. Toka nodded and took the cup from Mr. Yoshima. She stool a sip and her eyes widened.

"T-this.." She started saying.

"Is it bad?" I asked slightly scared.

"This is wonderful!" Toka said surprised.

"It seems we have a natural cafe worker." Mr. Yoshima said chuckling as I felt a hand on top of my head.

"Well done Kotoko." Kaneki said giving me a happy smile. I smiled back at him.

"How about to introduce her to Hinami we can give her and her mother a cup of this wonderful coffee." Mr. Yoshima said.

I smiled.

"That is a wonderful idea." I said. I poured two cups of coffee and took them to Hinami and miss Ryouko Fueguchi. I knocked on the door of the room they were staying in.

"Please come in." A kind woman's voice said. I put one of the cups down and opened the door. I picked up the cup and walked in.

"H-hello, my name is Miyamoto Kotoko, I was asked to bring you two some coffee." I said blushing lightly. The woman smiled at me softly.

"You must be the girl Kaneki was talking about, he was right you are a very nice person." The woman said. I blushed deeply.

"T-thank you for the complement miss." I said as I put the cups down on the table.

"My name is Fueguchi Ryouko, and this is my daughter Hinami." Mrs. Fueguchi said.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Fueguchi and you too Hinami-chan." I said bowing lightly.

"Um, big sister?" Hinami said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know what this word means?" Hinami asked me showing me the word.

"That word means Lotus." I told her.

"Like the flower?" Hinami asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they are very beautiful flowers that grown on water like Lilie pads.." I told Hinami.

"Hmm? What do they look like?" Hinami asked. I thought for a moment.

"Hmm, that is a difficult question Hinami-chan, I can draw you a picture of one."I said. Hinami happily gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Can I watch?" Hinami asked.

"Of course." I said smiling as I brought out a pen and my notepad from my uniform pocket. I started doodling the flower and Hinami seemed to be surprised at the speed that I was drawing.

"Wow, they are very pretty! Mom, can we go see real life Lotuses one day?" Hinami asked her mother.

"Of course Hinami, Kotoko, do you mind if I keep this drawing? It is very good." Mrs. Fueguchi asked.

"Of course miss." I said smiling.

"Please excuse me, I must be getting back to work, it was very nice meeting you two." I said bowing and smiling before leaving. It was a long work day when it started raining. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I cracked my knuckles and fingers using the same technique Jason uses. Hide sent me a look.

"Ah sorry Hide-kun!" I said as Kaneki came over to help clean up. I looked outside the window and watched the rain.

"I hope it doesn't thunder..." I thought my phobia piping up in the back of my mind.

Toka put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a strange phobia of Lightning I just don't like it, sorry if I made you worry Toka-chan." I said smiling. She sighed.

"You're much different than Kaneki, you adapted quickly from what I can tell from comparing you two, you seem to be extremely intelligent." Toka said her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I graduated ahead of my peers in elementary school I was quite young when I graduated from High school, if you ever need help in anything don't hesitate to ask Toka-chan." I said smiling sweetly. Toka flicked my forehead.

"Hey..." I said quietly. Toka gave a smirk.

"You remind me of my best friend." Toka told me. I smiled.

"I'm glad, I thought you hated me at first." I said rubbing the back of my head a little flustered. Toka chuckled and we continued to clean up the tables.

"Toka, can you take Kaneki and Kotoko to Utas for masks tomorrow?" Mr. Yoshima asked.

"It's my day off! It'd be fine if I only had to take Kotoko but why Kaneki?" Toka said mumbling the last part.

"Kaneki would probably get lost on his own." Mr. Yoshima said. I blinked for a moment.

"Okay, fine, I will take them but they must be at the train station, at the front, at 2:30." Toka said gaining a scary face.

"Y-yes Toka!" Both me and Kaneki said at the same time fearing for our lives.

Me and Kaneki went home after that.

"Kotoko!" Kaneki called. I turned to face him as I had just fished my keys out of my pocket.

"Yes?" I asked. He almost tackle hugged me to the ground.

"Kaneki?" I asked surprised.

"Ah, sorry it's going to be a bit lonely, I've gotten used to you at night." Kaneki told me pushing his two pointer finger tips together.

I blushed lightly and chuckled at his childish actions.

"Silly." I told him pecking his cheek.

"Have a good night Kaneki." I told the blushing male. His face rivalry that of a tomato.

I went inside smiling and flopped onto the bed face first. I fell asleep after setting an alarm on my phone.

~~don't assume things, it makes people mad~~

**I'm sorry I just love the opening song to this anime it's just pure WIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter .

I woke up two hours before my alarm. I got dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black sweater vest, and a nice black skirt. I yawned lightly as I brushed my teeth. My hair manage to get right in front of my face. I found a pair of scissors and started to cut my long white hair short. Strand after strand fell onto the floor as my hair became steadily shorter. I sighed as my hair went just above my shoulders, my bangs helped hide my left eye but I still wore the eyepatch. I cleaned up the hair in my bathroom and started to make myself coffee when my alarm went off. I gave a silent scream and went to turn it off. I heard Kaneki groan from the next door. I chuckled silently as I continued making my coffee.

"Kotoko?" I heard my name called from behind my door.

"Yes?" I asked opening my door. Kaneki was standing there and it took a full three minutes to see that my hair was much shorter.

"Ahh it's so pretty!"Kaneki said smiling as I invited him in.

I smiled.

"Thank you Kaneki." I said. He sat down at my table as I poured us both a cup of coffee. I sat down next to him as we drank our coffee. Kaneki noticed something that surprised me.

"You have a guitar, do you play?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, though I haven't played much lately." I told him.

"I hope I can hear you play one day." Kaneki told me. I smiled.

"I do too." I told him. We drank out coffee talking about random things. Around eleven we made our way to the train station, I think we blend in nicely like a very normal couple. I had just checked my watch, it was 11:30.

"Where is Toka?" I thought before Kaneki was kicked from behind.

"Good morning Toka-chan." I said smiling sweetly as I helped Kaneki. We started walking through tokyo, all the way down to the slums.

"We,be got wonderful girls here." A man said as we passed a whore house.

Kaneki blushed lightly and grabbed my hand as the man gave me a look. I became slightly scared, and a little nauseated. Toka started walking faster.

"Screw you jerk!" I heard from down an alley as a bottle broke. I sighed. We went into a club into a mask shop.

"Mr. Uta!" Toka called. I blinked and smiled looking at all the masks. I saw a white sheet in the middle of the masks.

"Toka, how much do you want to bet Mr. Uta is under the sheet and that Kaneki gets scared?" I asked quietly.

"Your on two hundred yen." Toka said as we continued looking around for Uta. Well I stopped and watched the white sheet. Kaneki lifted it up.

"Boo." I heard and then Kanekis "manly" scream of fear. I started chuckling as Kaneki sent me a small half glare. Toka sent me a surprised look.

"I watch a lot of horror movies, sorry I know the human body when it's in a position like that." I told her.

"This is he will make you two your masks." Toka told us as we stood before Uta.

"I'm Uta."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Uta." I said smiling.

"M-my name is K-Ken Kaneki..." Kaneki started but Uta sniffing him stopped him.

"You... Smell unusual. Miss Toka I understand that the doves are on the prowl again." Uta said.

"Yes." Toka said. Kaneki tried to move away from Uta but Uta grabbed ahold of his sweater.

"The 20th ward is nice and quiet, and they used to leave you alone. I'm guessing this has to be the effect of miss Rize." Uta said sniffing Kaneki again.

"Tsukiyama seems to be pressing his luck lately too." Toka said. I started thinking as I was grabbed and sniffed my face growing red.

"This must be johnsons work." Uta said.

He stood up.

"Kaneki go over there and I will take your measurements." Uta said. Kaneki went and sat down as me and Toka walked around looking at all the different masks. I stopped at a blue one with big lips crying a river.

"Same..." I muttered.

"She's scary.." I heard Kaneki say.

"What about miss Kotoko?" Uta asked. I saw Kaneki smile.

"I care so much about her." Kaneki said. I blushed lightly.

"Does that mean you love her?" Uta asked. I started staring at Toka who had a mask up to her face that had a smile.

"That's a cool mask..." I told Toka.

"Yes." I heard Kaneki say.

"Ahh, I have an idea and your measurements, miss Kotoko please come sit down." Uta said.

"Yes sir." I said taking Kanekis place.

"Do you have any allergies?" Uta asked me.

"No."

"Rubber or metal?"

"They're fine."

"You want full face?"

I had to think about that one.

"Since its your first mask I would say half eye patch suits you, do you like them?"

"Yes."

"Favourite animal."

"Uh wolfs."

"I see, please stay still."

I did as Uta asked me and he measured my head.

"Do you have a favourite flower?"

"I like Lotuses."

Uta seemed surprised.

"I knew someone just like that a long time ago." Uta said.

"All done." Uta released us.

"Hey, I think I need to go do some shopping see you two at work tomorrow." I said waving my farewell to Toka and Kaneki, who got a kiss on the cheek as Toka got a hug. I went into a store that sold art supplies. I bought sketching pencils, erasers, and a hard cover tan tinged sketch book.

"Please come by again." The old woman running the store told me. I nodded and ran to my apartment. I sketch a picture of a wolf, my second picture was one of Kaneki. I blushed deeply and closed the sketchbook. I went to sleep and this time, I didn't have a dream.

~~le time skip~~

I was cleaning tables when I took my break to talk to Hinami, she was reading a book again.

"Hinami-chan?" Kaneki asked knocking before he came in.

"Sorry about earlier, Kotoko?" Kaneki said and became confused when he saw me sitting next to Hinami.

"It's my break and I'm spending it with Hinami." I said smiling. Kaneki pouted lightly. Kaneki put a cup of coffee on the table.

"Which are you two?" Hinami suddenly asked. I smiled.

"We are both ghoul and human, we are halflings." I told her. She gave a nod of understanding.

"Uh big brother how do you read this?" Hinami asked Kaneki.

"Ah that reads as Hydrangea." Kaneki said.

"I still think he will be a wonderful father one day..." I thought.

"Big sister whats this one." Hinami asked me.

"Oh that's thin ice but it's also read as Verglas." I told her smiling. Kaneki sat down with me. We watched as Hinami took notes.

"Hinami-chan would you like us to teach you words like this every so often?" Kaneki asked.

"You mean it?!" Hinami asked. Me and Kaneki nodded.

We continued on like this for the rest of our break. I suddenly felt sad like something has happened.

"W-why!" I thought. I was cleaning up the next day when Hinami and her mother showed up.

"Good morning big sister and big brother!" Hinami said.

"Welcome." I said as the door opened. A purple haired man wearing a red suit opened his arms taking a deep breath.

"Mmm... What a fine aroma." He said sighing almost."I really do feel more... Relaxed here."

I narrowed my eyes at the man as did Toka.

"Something's off, I don't like him..." I mumbled. Toka gasped a little at my words and narrowed cold eyes.

"He's a gourmet they eat other ghouls and also humans." Toka told me.

"That might be why.."I said sighing.

We served him and everyone else the rest of the day.

"Big brother! You should take big sister on a date!" Hinami told Kaneki. I blushed at her words and almost dropped the cups I was balancing.

"Hinami!" Mrs. Fueguchi scolded.

"It's alright Mrs. Fueguchi, Hinami-chan has a point." Kaneki said. He had a slightly guilty look. I smiled and continued with my work.

"Kotoko, w-will you go on a date with me after work?" Kaneki asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I said my smile growing.

It was after work and I was waiting for Kaneki wearing clothes I borrowed from Toka, well it's more like she forced them on me.

~~le flash back~~

_"Kotoko, are you telling me you don't have proper clothes for a date?" Toka asked me her voice sounding almost angry._

_"Y-yes, you...uh... You see I've never been on a date before..." I said._

_"Why?" Hinami asked._

_"I seemed to freak people out." I said quietly._

_"I'm just like Uta in that sense we've just got better at hiding out nature, though mine has actually disappeared..,. His... His is still there, yet until the time comes where either me or Kaneki are in trouble then I will act." I thought_.

"_I think we should help her get ready!" Hinami said loudly making me jump._

_"It's decided! Kotoko, we are going to help you get ready for your date with Kaneki!" Toka announced and Hinami nodded in agreement_.

And that is why I'm standing here, in a black dress with a black crop jacket, and black clips in my hair. I poked the ground with my flat covered feet. I sighed slightly as a few men have me cat calls.

"Hurry up, please Kaneki..." I mumbled not liking the attention. Kaneki came running up to me.

"Kotoko, I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Yomo caught a hold of me and helped me get ready." Kaneki said. I made a noise of slight surprise.

"Toka and Hinami helped me, Mrs. Fueguchi did my hair." I said. Kaneki linked his arm with mine.

"Well I have a few tickets to go see the new horror movie, 'As Above So Below'." Kaneki told me. I smiled.

"That sounds like fun, though are you sure you wouldn't rather go to a book store?" I asked. He smiled at that.

"Yes, plus I would rather go see a movie with you than anyone else." He told me before blushing.

'I'm breaking yet I'm unbreakable.' I swear I could hear that go through my mind.

"Tickets please." A teenager working the front of the theatre said. Kaneki gave him the tickets. The teenager gave me a look and I instantly became uncomfortable and put a hand on Kanekis shoulder.

"Sir, how do you get a girlfriend this beautiful?" The teen asked.

"I believe I was lucky, but it's not about beauty it's also about what's on the inside." Kaneki said making me smile.

"The true reason I like Kaneki, he's so sweet and he's smart." I thought as we went inside the theatre. Kaneki and I went and found seats.

"Kotoko." Kaneki called my name and I turned to look at him. He had pulled the arm of the chairs up.

"They move." Kaneki told me. I smiled and scooted closer to him. Kaneki blushed but put his arm around my shoulders his head resting on top of mine. My eyes scanned the theatre when I smelt something off. I noticed a pair of purple haired people.

"Toka? And it's, Tsukiyama!?" I thought surprised as my eye started to activate. "I need to calm down..." I thought sighing.

"Kotoko is everything alright?" Kaneki asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yes everything is fine Kaneki." I said sending him a smile once I calmed down and my eye went back to normal.

Toka was sitting across from us on the other side and I noticed that she looked over at us. I felt my eyebrow twitch just slightly.

"Why do they want this date to go so well, it's obvious that it will, maybe it's because of Tsukiyama..." I thought as the movie started. Kaneki and I watched the whole movie while I laughed at a few parts. That caused me to get strange looks.

At the end of the movie me and Kaneki left hand in hand.

"Kotoko, what was so funny?" Kaneki asked.

"The fact that they kept calling the thing a demon is ludicrous, most demons don't eat people but that was a windigo, a creature that can survive centuries with little to no food." I told Kaneki.

"You know a lot about this subject." Kaneki said. I blushed deeply.

"I was planning on majoring in mythology and mythological creatures.." I told him shyly. He chuckled.

"You would be wonderful at it." Kaneki told me. Kaneki and I walked into a book store and he picked up a martial arts book while I picked up a book of Grimms fairytales.

"Please, come back soon." An elderly woman said as we left. We both nodded and Kaneki walked me home.

"Uhh.. Good night Kotoko." Kaneki said shyly his face lightly pink. I smiled lightly as I also gained a blush on my face. Kaneki put a hand on my cheek and I was completely surprised when I received my first kiss from Kaneki. I kissed him back and after a few minutes we broke it for well needed air.

"Good night Kaneki." I told him. He smiled at me happily and hugged me before he walked into his apartment. I went into mine feeling butterflies in my stomach. I gave a giggle as I plopped onto my bed.

"That. Was. Awesome." I said before going to sleep.

~~~end~~~


	5. Chapter 5

chapter.5. Tsukiyama.

I opened my eyes and swore that I could feel something brewing.

I noticed that it was still dark.

"D-did I sleep through a whole day?" I thought my eyes widening. I heard a knock on my door.

"K-Kotoko?" I heard my name called from the door.

"Y-yes?" I asked opening the door. Kaneki and Toka were standing there looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Toka asked me. I started to nod but felt myself fall forward.

"My body is heavy..." I thought before blacking out.

Third person point of view:

"Kaneki! Grab her quickly!" Toka said. Kaneki moved quickly and caught Kotoko in his arms.

"What's happening?" Kaneki asked following Toka to the bed room.

"Female ghouls have a time per year where they feel extremely tired, well it's just like an animal during its mating time. That's usually why female ghouls are faster than males. She will be fine don't worry." Toka explained smiling at the sleeping Kotoko.

"I see..." Kaneki said.

"Are you still going to meet up with Tsukiyama later?" Toka asked narrowing her eyes at Kaneki.

"Y-yes, I promised I would." Kaneki said.

Toka sighed and put a hand on Kotokos head.

"Fine but be cautious, Kotoko doesn't trust him and neither do I." Toka told Kaneki as she got up.

"Of course." Kaneki said his eyes watching Kotokos peaceful face.

"Please leave the room Kaneki so I can get her in pyjamas." Toka said. Kaneki blushed and left the room quickly. Toka quickly changed Kotoko into pyjamas that had music notes and instruments.

"Get better soon Kotoko, Kaneki is a mess without you." Toka told the sleeping girl while smiling.

Toka left the room and looked at her left to see Kaneki sitting down on the floor with an almost lost expression. Toka sighed.

"Go and get things with Tsukiyama done and come back to her quickly you idiot." Toka told him and then left Kotokos apartment. Kaneki looked surprised and got up from the floor. He walked over to Kotokos bed and kissed her cheek before leaving her apartment. He locked the door and started off to Tsukiyamaa house.

Kotokos point of view:

"_Tell me, tell me who is inside of me." I sang as I sat in the field of Lotuses. I noticed I was as I was when I was a kid. My long hair was white, it always has been_.

"_The little freak will never get a boyfriend." A little boy's voice sounded in my mind. I looked up at the sky with its clear blue colour and fluffy white clouds and took comfort._

_"You're wrong, I'm in a relationship and I am happy so remove yourself from my mind.." I said before I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see the green haired ghoul, Uta-San said his name was Johnson?_

"_It must be grand being a female ghoul." Johnson said. I said nothing and kept my eyes and face emotionless._

_"You would know." I told him. He blushed and got off me._

_"You're talking to a figment of your imagination." Came Rizes voice. I gave an audible groan._

_"Go away both of you..." I told chuckled and dissolved. I sighed and continued looking up at the sky_. I don't know how much time passed but I woke up to the feeling of being in the air.

"W-what?" I thought surprised. Why am I gagged and blindfolded?! I could feel a shoulder under my abdomen.

"You have such an Aroma, just like Kaneki." I heard. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I was set down next to someone else on a cold stone surface. I heard a chair move and the sounds of an organ being played.

"Do you like Beethoven Kaneki?" The man asked. I finally recognised the voice.

"Tsukiyama..." I thought as whoever I was next to moved slightly.

"You bastard give back Kimi!" I heard Nishiki say through his pained breathing.

"Kotoko?" I heard Kaneki gasp surprised.

"Ahh Nishio, who invited you?" Tsukiyama asked. I can almost hear the psychotic tone in his voice.

"Give Kimi back." Nishiki said again. I felt my Kagune try to appear.

"It's blocked?!" I thought surprised as my eye started to change.

"Ohh? What's this?" I heard Tsukiyama ask his voice getting closer to me.

"Is this pretty little one eyed your girlfriend Kaneki?" Tsukiyama asked. I felt a hand touch my head.

"W-what do you want Tsukyama?" Nishiki asked.

"I want to eat Kaneki." Tsukiyama replied.

"Over my dead body.." I thought a small growl coming from me.

"Then why is Kimi here?!" Nishiki asked getting angry.

"To add spice!" Tsukiyama replied.

I started to struggle and was able to skip out of the bonds on my wrists.

"What?" Came my question as I was able to get my gag off as well as my blind fold, it's a good thing I have small wrists.

"Ah, you little treat. I was wanting to eat Kaneki as he ate Kimi." Tsukiyama told me lifting my chin up and coming too close for comfort. I flicked him away from me. I put myself in a protective stance around Kimi.

"That's disgusting." Nishiki said.

"It's perverted." Kaneki said.

"I could have you eat your little girlfriend, though I bet she tastes much better than you Kaneki." Tsukiyama said. I noticed Kaneki glare at the man.

"You touch her and you will die." Kaneki said his voice colder than I thought it ever could be. I looked at him my face slightly pink but kept my stance ready.

"Kaneki?" Nishiki said surprised.

"Nishiki, you want to protect Kimi?" I asked Nishiki.

"Of course." Nishiki told me. I picked Kimi up and ran pass Tsukiyama at a high speed and stopped in front of Nishiki.

"Then get her out of here, Tsukiyama is mine." I told them my eye beginning to get an even darker shade of red. Nishiki nodded and took Kimi from my grasp.

"Kotoko?" Kaneki said as Nishiki left the building.

"Kaneki, he picked a fight with me, I don't like hearing him talk about how he is going to eat you, please let me fight." I told Kaneki kissing his cheek.

"Okay, but please, be careful." Kaneki told me as he stood a few feet away. My Kagune grew to an enormous size as my pent up aggression finally came out.

"Oh am I finally going to have a good opponent?" Tsukiyama asked. I moved at a speed incredible to even me and my Kagune wrapped it's jaws on Tsukiyamas neck. Tsukiyama screamed and I released him by throwing him into a wall. Toka ran in as Tsukiyama started to get up slowly. A man with white hair followed him.

"Kaneki, is..." Toka started to say but stopped. Tsukiyama came at me only to get a foot to the face and become friends with a few benches.

"That girl is a flawless fighter, who is she?" The White haired man asked. I dogged an attack to the face and broke Tsukiyamas arm. I almost gained a sadistic smile on my face upon hearing his sounds of pain.

"My girlfriend Kotoko, the one I told you about Mr. Yomo." Kaneki said.

Yomo looked at me slightly surprised, I sent Tsukiyama flying through a window with my Kagune.

My Kagune started to flake away and my eye went back to normal. Kaneki came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kaneki told me as Yomo walked up to me. I hugged Kaneki back smiling slightly.

"That was perfect form, I haven't seen a Kagune as strange as that in a while." Mr. Yomo told me.

"Thank you sir." I said. Kaneki stopped the hug and started to hold my hand.

"I have a feeling I'm sleeping with him again, he's not going to let me out of his sight for a while." I thought looking at Kanekis determined face.

"Please you two go and get some rest, me and Toka need to go talk to Yoshima.." Yomo told us. Kaneki nodded and took me back to his apartment. I don't know how but we ended up watching TV on his bed cuddling and snuggled in blankets. I don't even remember falling asleep..

~~end o the chapter~~

**I don't even know where this chapter came from, the idea just popped into me head.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6. Meeting the doves.

I was running to find Hinami.

She and her mother had just left Anteiku to go buy a book, that's when I could feel something wrong. It was just a feeling I had and it wouldn't go away.

"Damn , I'm having a hard time finding their scent!" I thought as I was drenched with rain. I smelt Kaneki and went to find him. I almost ran right into him.

"Kaneki." I called him. Kaneki turned around surprised.

"Kotoko, what's wrong?" Kaneki asked surprised as he stood next to me to stop me from getting anymore drenched then I was.

"I had a bad feeling about Hinami and Mrs. Fueguchi." I told him. I shivered lightly but ignored it.

"I see, we should find-." Kaneki started but his eyes fell on something. Hinami had fallen down and was crying. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Hinami!" I called her.

"Mom, mom is being attacked." Hinami told me as I embraced her as Kaneki came up to us. I was standing carrying Hinami, when Kaneki grabbed my hand and started to rush to find Mrs. Fueguchi.

We came across the alley way, Mrs. Fueguchi had activated her Kagune. I held Hinami close.

"There isn't anything we can do..." I thought as I saw Mrs. Fueguchi beheaded. I shielded Hinamis eyes and let her cry into my chest. I felt my own tears flow down my face and mix in with the rain. We left before the men in the white coats could do anything to us. Hinami and I were crying when we got back to Anteiku.

"Kotoko-chan?!Hinami-chan?!" Toka asked as she came towards me and Hinami. Kaneki gave a sad look before explaining to the others what happened. I had finally stopped crying and was just staring blankly at the floors trying to process what Mrs. Fueguchi said.

"Stay happy Hinami." Was what she said. I didn't even realise that I was walking until Kaneki grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me. I looked up at him with blank eyes. He visibly flinched. I sighed and closed my eyes before saying something.

"It's not your fault, it was a situation in which nothing could've been done..." I told him before opening my eyes and smiling slightly.

"I have a feeling that one day I'm going to lose my memory... I just don't know why." I told him.

"Your feelings are usually right, no matter what if you lose your memories and I'm no longer around please move on." Kaneki told me seriously. I nodded and we continued towards his apartment hand in hand.

"Get some sleep maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Kaneki told me. I nodded. I was too tired to even change and I just fell asleep after the door closed. I woke up upon hearing Kaneki crying.

"Kaneki..." I mumbled rolling onto my side as a few tears went down my face. I went back to sleep after a few minutes of tossing and turning. I most likely cuddled up to Kaneki when he joined me after his shower, it probably happened due to the fact what ever I'm hugging it's warm and it smells nice. My dream was a memory, one that I can barely put my finger on.

"Big brother!" Called a little white haired girl with four black Bobby pins in her hair, the way they were placed created the Roman numeral eleven. The little girl was me.

"Over here!" A younger boy said popping out from a tree. I gave a smile and joined the boy.

"What are you doing big brother?"I asked as he fixed his Bobby pins that made the Roman numeral 13.

"Playing with the tarot cards again." He replied smiling.

"Eh? That's cool Suzuya!" I told the boy who simply smiled and then became fearful.

"Koto-chan, run." He told me. I nodded and began to run home. When I reached home I noticed that the walls were covered with our parents blood and that their bodies were in a corner being fed on. I started to run somewhere else, I didn't care where but I didn't want to die, that's all I knew. When I finally stopped people started crowding all around me.

That's when I woke up breathing heavily, I looked at Kaneki who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at his face and got up carefully not to wake him. I went onto his balcony and sat down with my legs sticking out of the railing.

"I have a brother who probably remembers nothing about me..." I mumbled as I started thinking deeply.

After a few hours I heard some movement behind me.

"You're going to catch a cold." Kaneki told me as he wrapped me in a hug. I pouted.

"Most likely but I was thinking about something." I told him. Kaneki hummed and I looked up at him for a moment before he pecked me lightly.

"Whatever you are thinking I hope it doesn't destroy your mind." Kaneki told me. I chuckled and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Don't we need to get ready?" I asked him. Kaneki chuckled and released me so he could get ready for work, I on the other hand had the day off. I decided to take a walk, so I got ready in black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved dress shirt,I put on a pair of black dress shoes, and put black Bobby pins in the shape of the Roman numeral eleven. I grabbed my keys and started on my walk listening to my music.

I bumped into a white haired male.

"Ah, I'm sorry are you alright?!" I asked as I looked at him. He was rather feminine and had red Bobby pins in his hair...in the shape of the Roman numeral 13.

"It's quiet alright miss...hey do u know you?" The male asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't think so but you are pretty familiar as well." I told him.

"Well,my name is Juuzuo, Juuzuo Suzuya, it's really nice to meet you." The male said holding out a hand.

"Miyamoto, Miyamoto Kotoko." I said smiling sweetly and shaking his hand. He smiled childishy and started to skip away.

"What a strange person." I thought before walking into a park. I watched as people walked pass me as I smiled watching life go by.

"I'm bored..." I mumbled as Juuzuo came by with a male with very interesting eyebrows.

"Uwah?! Your the girl from earlier! Kotoko right?!" Juuzuo asked. I jumped slightly and held my chest.

"Yes that's me it's nice to see you again Juuzuo-San." I said smiling as my heart slowed down.

"I think you gave her a heart attack.." The male with the eyebrows told Juuzuo.

"Ah I'm sorry Kotoko!" He said before smiling childishly.

"It's alright, I don't mind I just wasn't expecting it, I'm used to things being quiet." I told them smiling.

"Soo, Kotoko, do you have a boyfriend?" Juuzuo asked. I blushed.

"Yes, in fact I do." I told him. He blinked for a moment.

"My little sister has a boyfriend..." I heard him mumble which surprised me.

"Congrats miss Kotoko." The eyebrow man said smiling kindly.

"Thank you Mr.. Mr. Uhm." I said.

"Please call me Anon." The eyebrow man said.

"Alright." I said smiling. Juuzuo seemed to be thinking deeply scaring both me and Anon.

"Do you have any family Kotoko?" Juuzuo asked. I shrugged.

"I don't remember much about my childhood, but I can barely remember my parents I know I had an older brother though." I said.

Juuzuo blinked.

"What did he look like?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"Well you look just like him, I kinda miss having my brother around, from what I remember he's pretty cool." I said. Anon chuckled at that.

"You talk highly of him." Anon said.

"Well people I get close to are usually very nice people." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I think we will meet again." Juuzuo said before he left with Anon.

"I hope so, bye!" I called to the two.

"CCG agents huh?" I thought. I ran a hand through my hair and started on my way home. I opened the door and went inside. I sighed.

"I have an inkling about what will happen to Kaneki... But will it still happen since I'm here?" I thought as I took a shower. I changed and sat down on the bed before falling asleep sitting up.

~~end~~~

I'm going on a few weeks hiatus for this story and I'm starting another one. There will be much longer chapters...


	7. Chapter 65

Chapter 6.5 .Special Short!

"Hello, everyone I am the author of this fanfic and I am very pleased at all the reads and favourites it's been getting!" -LOCW,"today will be a very small chapter at which the characters, or rather my take on the characters, answer a few questions that were given to me by my friends that I know in real life."

"Sounds like fun." Uta says.

"Indeed." Kotoko agrees with him. Kaneki sighs and nods. Toka just stares at a wall with a bored expression.

"I agree with big sister!" Says Hinami.

"It's sounds bein." Tsukiyama says.

He was punched in the face by white hair dream kaneki.

"Before I start I will use my magical author powers to turn them into Chibis!"LOCW

A giant poof resounds and all the characters turn into Chibis. Chibi Kanekis are sitting next to chibi Kotoko.

"Kanekis stop glaring at each other or do I have to bring Haise into this?!"

Both looked away and simply crossed their arms together as Kotoko cried giant tears.

"Alright let's begin with the questions." Said as chibi Toka hugged chibi Kotoko who's calmed down.

Question 1.

**This question is for Kaneki, why haven't you taken Kotoko on a proper date yet?**

"I would but with work I haven't had the time, I'm sorry Kotoko!" Kaneki says while glomping said chibi.

Question 2.

**Kotoko, why do you have a similar personality set like Uta?**

"I was raised in a ghetto filled with gangs, it was either be crazy or be shot, let's just say I won every single fight." Kotoko says while calming down Kaneki who is being hit in the head by Toka.

Question 3.

**Toka, you treat Kotoko like a sibling, is it older or younger sibling?**

"I believe I would be both, Kotoko has her moments of being childish, but most of the time she is rather serious."

Question 4.

**Hey Tsukiyama, how does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a girl?**

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Kotoko punches said person in the face.

"You jerk!" Kotoko said as White haired chibi Kaneki holds her back as regular Kaneki struggles to hold Toka back.

Question 5.

**Hinami, what do you think of the relationship between Kotoko and Kaneki, and also you are so adorable!**

"Aww thank you for the compliment, I think the relationship is adorable, I'm glad that big brother loves big sister so much!"

Both Kotoko and both Kanekis blush deeply.

A chibi with both black and white hair appears. He glares at the two.

"You two are jerks." He says before getting picked up by LOCW.

"You're ahead of yourself, you don't appear until much later."-LOCW.

-/shot/.

**Thank u for reading this strange little short! If you want to ask the characters anything please leave a review and in the next six chapters there will be another short.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Hinami fights back.

"Go to that cave." I told Kaneki as he played, or rather attempted to play, the original Legend of Zelda.

"Okay, why is there an old man in the cave?" Kaneki asked confused. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said to him smiling and putting my head in his lap causing him to jump slightly. I just watched as Kaneki went around killing things. At a part he was thinking and he started stroking my head.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date..." Kaneki said blushing slightly. I blushed deeply.

"O-of course Kaneki." I said smiling. Kaneki looked relieved. I hid my red face from him using his lap.

"Alright it's going to be in a few hours." He told me. I nodded and got up.

"I think I'll go get ready." I said smiling. Kaneki chuckled and hugged me around the waist.

"You look fine, don't worry." He told me pulling me into his lap. I blushed deeply.

"Okay." I said kissing the tip of his nose. He simply snuggled into my neck. My blush deepened as I got pass the game in ten minutes with out Kaneki moving. I could feel his breath on my neck. I fidgeted a little as it started to become a little uncomfortable. Kaneki smiled and looked at the time.

"We should start getting ready to go."he said. I nodded and got up from the position and went to get my shoes on. I noticed that in my bag, were sweets, I smiled slightly and gave a silent chuckle as Kaneki went to get ready.

"Must've been Hide, he knows already but he had to tell kaneki when the time is right..." I thought. I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened then kaneki was almost done. I noticed that he was wearing a white dress shirt and a blue sweater.

"Stop being adorable..." I thought my face heating up slightly. Kaneki noticed and smiled nervously.

"Let's go." He said. We walked out into the dark night. I noticed that I was able to see my breath.

"Wow how strange it's unusually cold for fall." I muttered as I walk besides Kaneki. He nodded in agreement and I attempted to stop shivering. It was ten minutes into the wall when Kaneki took notice and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey we're almost there." Kaneki told me. I smiled at the approaching bright lights. That's when I heard the sounds of screams I noticed a car driving in such a spastic way towards me and Kaneki, my instinct to protect made me push Kaneki out of the and the pain in my right side was what I felt before I went over the hood of the car. I felt my eyes close as pain went through my body at an alarming rate.

3rd person point of view:

"Kotoko..." Kaneki said quietly. Kaneki felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked to see Nishio and Kimi.

"Kotoko-chan..." Kimi said a few tears going down her face.

"She's a ghoul and she will survive this but we've got to get her out of here." Nishio told Kaneki quietly as people started to rush away from the area.

"I just wanted to take her on a date..." Kaneki muttered sad. Nishio and Kaneki stepped forward and easily settled Kotoko on Kanekis back.

"Let's get to the cafe." Nishio said. Kimi nodded and they started towards Anteiku.

"Shit, she was able to get you out of the way just in time but didn't bother to move herself." Nishio said as it started raining.

They made it inside quickly. They could hear Kotokos labored breathing.

"Has she eaten lately?" Kimi asked. Kaneki started to think for a few moments.

"Kaneki? What's happened?" Yomo asked as they entered the employees only area of the cafe. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing the harmed Kotoko on Kanekis back.

"I'll get Yoshimura." Yomo said.

"What's happened?" Toka asked, angrily looking at Kaneki. Kaneki guiltily looked away.

"She pushed him out of the way of a reckless driver but didn't save herself." Nishio said as Kimi started to clean blood off of Kotokos face. She made a sound of surprise.

"Her face is already healing..." Kimi muttered. Kaneki made a very relieved face as Kotokos breathing started to relax. Toka noticed and sighed.

"I thought I told you to take care of her Kaneki..." Toka said as Yoshimura and Yomo came back with Hinami tagging along carrying a first aid kit.

"Alright everyone stand back please." Yoshimura said as he opened his eyes revealing his ghoulish nature. He easily found breaks in Kotokos body and set them so that it would heal faster. Kotokos arms had to be bandaged.

After everyone had left Kaneki went over to Kotoko and held her hand as she slept.

Kotoko's point of view:

"Maddie, what's going on?!" I yelled to my double ganger. Maddie smiled.

"Ah not much, guess what, your in another ship." Maddie said.

"Who's it with?" I asked.

"Haise Sasaki from Tokyo Ghoul Re." Maddie said.

"Isn't he a ghoul inspector though?!" I asked. Maddie smiled a sad smile.

"I have no memories... Do I?" I asked.

"Nope, no more spoilers." Maddie said as the world changed and I felt like I was sinking. I feel into a deep darkness where all I could hear was people screaming.

I covered my ears tears streaming from my eyes, as I continued sinking my eyes started to burn. It felt like someone was trying to take my eyes out. I opened my mouth to scream only to have liquid fill it.

"What is this?!" I thought completely confused. I looked up towards the surface of the water and I saw it racing to meet me. I noticed that the scenery was familiar.

"It's just like inside my mind... Well I am inside my mind but still..." I thought as I stood up in the water that was suddenly ankle deep. A wind went through the area spreading flower petals every where. I closed my eyes and before I could open them a pair of hands covered them.

"Guess who?" Johnsons voice said. I groaned.

"Let me guess it's the male that everyone at the hospital thought was a female?" I said a little rudely. I had finally remembered what was said during my final hours as Maddie. The hands were lifted and I looked to see that Johnson was gone.

"I'm going to have to accept him one day..." I mumbled. I thought for a moment and began to sing.

"

Mata kakushita mō hitotsu no yume no naka de miteta yoru o omoidashita

Kimi no naka ni otoshita hitori o

Mitsukenaide boku wa mada inai kara

Me o fusaide miteta mono wa nakushi kaketa boku no sekai

Omoidashite wasureta kotoba o

Mitsukenaide boku wa mada inai kara

Utsukushī uso mo tsukezu ni tōmeina hito ni akogarete

Me o fusaide mieta mono wa fuyu ni ochita yume no nioi

Kaze ni furetara sarawareru ka na

Himitsu ni saita surōmōshon

Kaze ni fureraretara kokoro ga sarawareteiku

Tsutae kaketa kotoba o nakushite

Boku no naka e dareka ga tobioriteiku

Omoidashite wasureta kotoba o

Mitsukenaide boku wa mada inai kara

Sarawareteiku

Itsuka no kioku no naka kara sukitōru mono o kizutsuketa

Me o fusaide mieta mono wa kaze ni kieta yume no nioi"

After I finished the song I noticed that blotches started to appear everywhere, it was just like an old movie where the film has run out it been destroyed. I felt a feeling of being aware of everything. Next thing I knew was that I was opening my eyes and it was morning.

I turned my head to see a sleeping Kaneki. I smiled slightly and noticed that he was holding my hand his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Kaneki..." I said his name poking him in the cheek.

He groaned lightly and buried his head into the bed.

"Oi.. Kaneki, did you hear about the book signing?" I asked him. His eyes shot open and I jumped.

"Dude, I thought you had died..." I told him pulling a serious face. Kaneki started to freak out. I watched for a few minutes before chuckling at his behaviour.

"I was just messing with you Kaneki, just like how I did when we first met." I told him. Kaneki blushed deeply.

"I'm glad you remember that." Kaneki told me before climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around me gently as if I would break. I looked at my arms and noticed that they were bandaged.

"I got hit by a car again... Didn't I?" I asked. Kaneki jolted slightly.

"Again?" He asked.

I looked him dead in the eye and seriously said, "Why do you think I lose my memory often? It's mostly post traumatic stress, I think one day it'll stop though sip lease don't worry." Kaneki sighed slightly at that and then blinked for a few seconds. It was when his face was close to mine did I start to become a little nervous.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your eyes changed colour..." He told me.

"Eh?" I asked, I saw in a mirror from across the room that my eyes had changed and matched Suzuyas.

"I'm starting to become like I was as a child, well, almost, I'm a ghoul now." I thought as my stomach grumbled. Kaneki chuckled at my flushed face.

"Yoshimura said to give this to you when you woke up." He said handing me a plate. I felt my left eye activate as a little bit of drool starting to form in my mouth at the smell of flesh.

"So you hadn't eaten in a few days?" Kaneki asked as I ate as ladylike as possible being as close to starvation as I was. I nodded.

"Yes, it was strange but the feeling of something happening was playing deep in my stomach and I hadn't felt hungry, well until now." I told him as I finished off the meat. Kaneki put his head on mine and sighed.

"You're strange.." He mumbled and then chuckled. I poured slightly until Kaneki kissed my cheek.

"But I love you that way." He said sweetly. I looked at him smiling and was almost blinded by pure Moe.

"Kaneki my bae, stop being so adorable!" I thought. It was then that Yomo and Uta came into the room.

Uta held a emotion of relief in his eyes though his face stayed as calm as always.

"I'm glad you are alright." Uta said truthfully. Yomo nodded in agreement.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Uta-San." I said smiling. He let a smile show on his face.

"Uta is here because your masks are finished." Yomo said. Uta handed two carefully wrapped objects to me and Kaneki before leaving.

"I need you two to distract two Doves... Hinami went missing and Toka went after her." Yomo told us. I instantly became deadly serious.

"Yes sir." I said, it was as if my military training from my life as Maddie was showing. Yomo seemed slightly surprised at the turn of emotion but brushed it off.

"Kotoko, you might want to hide your hair." Yomo told me and I nodded. He then left for us to get ready. I quickly found a few clothes that I had found when I was cleaning my closet after work one day.

"Military grade... All bullet proof." I thought as I was quickly able to get it on in a flash. Kaneki was surprised by the clothes and blinked slightly as I pinned my hair up gracefully. I then put a very tight hood over my head.

"All ready?" Kaneki asked as he finished putting his jacket on. I nodded as we opened the packages for our masks. Mine was a half mask that shows a wolfs snout, it's ears, and the almond shaped eye holes. My mouth would still be visible. Kanekis had an eyepatch and a full mouth cover that looked like a regular mouth.

I put my mask on and we left.

"Head up over there." Yomo told me. I nodded and left to find my opponent. I noticed a light brown haired man with a suitcase running, he was three years older than me, I scared him when I suddenly appeared before him.

"Ghoul!" He said loudly at me. I said nothing. He then proceeded to try and kill me with a quinque.

I easily dogged the attack to my left side by jumping into the air. I noticed it was just like Nishikis.

"No.. Nishiki is still around, it smells of a different ghoul..." I thought as I dogged an attack to the middle of my stomach by bending to the floor. I retaliated and knocked the man unconscious quickly. I heard a scream and then smelt the smell of blood.

"I recognise this scent! It's Toka!" I thought as I hurried to the scene to find an old white haired man using a familiar quinque. I then smelt the air.

"Mrs. Fueguchi..." I thought as I started to lose control of my sanity.

"You... You're a biased monster who's ideals are worthless." I told the old man coldly, my voice barely recognisable to anyone, even me. He just laughed and tried to hit me with the quinque, I deflected the attack with my Kagune.

"Ohhhhhhh I want your Kagune, what a wonderful weapon it would make." The old man said. I was then knocked into a wall. I was confused till I saw the other part of the quinque.

"Damn..." I muttered as I saw Hinami be picked up by the quinque. She screamed and it was like something snapped.

"My quinque is gone." The old man said.

"No what's gone is your right hand." I said standing up. I noticed Hinami crying and the old man tried attacking again when she said she didn't want revenge.

I put my hand through the old mans chest. Toka gasped at how brutal I was. As the old man layed dying I helped get Hinami calmed down and we left to Anteiku.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Trapped wolf.

I watched as Toka and Kaneki comforted Hinami. I sat outside in the rain as I reflected over my actions. I let myself get too angry and I lost control my hidden psychopathic side showing.

"Damn..." I muttered before breaking down in my head.

"I just brutally murdered a man..." I thought a tear going down my face. I sighed and stood up before jumping down off the railing.

I landed on the balls of my feet and started to walk in the rain.

"I'm a terrible person... How could I possibly become a ship with Haise? I still would love to know how that was even created!"I thought my eyes down casted to the floor. I noticed that my hair was streaming into my eyes and when I blinked I felt my eye get scratched a bit, but I honestly don't care.

"I can't help anyone and I'm really nothing but a magnet for trouble.." I thought as time seemed to freeze again.

"So Amon and Suzuya have met..." I thought as I put my hands in my pocket. I let the rain fall and started to feel slightly better. My mind and memories of this world went fuzzy and I couldn't remember future events anymore.

Then I bumped into some one.

"Ah Kotoko-chan!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to see a dry Suzuya. Amon was rushing to catch up to him.

"Ah hello Suzuya-San." I said smiling. Suzuya thought for a moment.

"Hey, Kotoko, do you mind if we get a DNA sample so I can run a test?" Suzuya asked.

"For what reason?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"We need to test to see if you're Suzuyas sister, he's dead set on you being her." Amon explained. I smiled and easily cut a few locks of my hair.

"Go right ahead, I see nothing wrong with it." I told them as they bagged it and I inwardly smiled.

"It's a good thing that being a half human is that my ghoul side doesn't show up in my genetic makeup... Well not yet anyway." I thought as the two men left me to walk again.

I stared at the sky and then realised something.

"I was brutal and lost control, that will never happen again if I can stop it." I thought making a determined face. I continued until I found a park to sit in. I found a bench, it was very wet but I was completely drenched so I didn't really care as a fog lifted from my mind.

"Does being around Kaneki and the others fog my mind to the plot of the future?" I thought trying to figure it out.

"Most likely but it didn't really start until I accepted being who I am at the moment, I never want to change back." I thought looking at the sky where the rain was picking up again. I felt my phone vibrate.

"I can't believe it's still working.." I thought getting it out and pushing the Center button.

"Where are you?"

It was from Kaneki. I sighed a little at the antics of my adorable boyfriend.

"Just sitting in a park somewhere." I texted him back.

"Your going to catch a cold!" He texted back immediately. I blushed a little at his concern.

"Your probably right but don't worry I'll be fine." I told him.

"Please come home." Kaneki texted me. I sighed and got up from the bench before walking to the apartment.

I passed a male of my way who almost seemed to smell the air as I passed him.

"Don't turn around." I thought as I continued until I was at the door. I quickly fished my keys out and unlocked it before going inside. The first thing I was aware of was a thing of black hair, next was the arms around my waist.

"Kaneki?" I asked before I was picked up.

"When did he get so strong!?" I thought as I was placed on a chair.

Kaneki left to go get something without saying a word.

"Is he mad at me?" I thought becoming sad. Tears started welling up in my eyes. As one spilled I was aware of a deep breath. Next Hong I knew I had a towel wrapped around me and arms around my waist. I looked at Kanekis head which was resting on my shoulder. I blushed a little and put a hand to his head and stroked his hair quietly. He looked at me surprised and I simply kept doing it.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." Kaneki said kissing my cheek. I just smiled tiredly. Kaneki got up and sat behind me, I was confused until he pulled me into his lap. I felt my cheeks flare up as his kisses my neck slightly. I could feel his blush as well. I simply hid my fave in the towel when he was done.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Kaneki said.

"I-it's alright." Came my muffled reply. I shivered a little as my cold wet clothes clinged to my skin.

"Here you go take a shower and warm up I'll make coffee." Kaneki said sweetly. I nodded and grabbed my clean pyjamas. I went into the bathroom and started the warm water. After about ten minutes I emerged from the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"I sure hope Hinamis okay." I thought as I changed into the pyjamas. I felt a slight pain start in my head.

Oh great, I have a headache, how lovely.

I exited the bathroom and went to see Kaneki who was making coffee with a very thoughtful look on his face. I heard him mumbling. I stayed out of his line vision.

"I hope she's okay, true it was a bit brutal, but she also saw a decapitation." He muttered. I looked at the floor a little. In all honesty I didn't feel bad anymore, the man, Mado, I believe his name was, deserved it.

"No one should think ghouls should die for being born the way they are." I thought frowning. Kaneki stopped muttering and grabbed two coffee cups and I walked up right behind him.

"I don't want to become a Mary Sue, I should start protecting myself." I thought before hugging Kaneki and lightly scaring him, no wonder halloween is my favourite holiday.

"It's almost done." Kaneki told me. I nodded and started to help, if Kaneki didn't need it he could've just said so. As we were drinking our coffee I started to feel sleepy. Kaneki was trying not to make eye contact.

"I don't think he trusts me anymore... Just great... I think I'm going to lose the best boyfriend ever." I thought sighing quietly. I finished the coffee and took care of my cup, I then went over to my apartment.

"I barely even use it, why do I still pay rent for this?" I thought, then I remembered that the collage has a no two students per dorm rule. I went over to my bed and pulled my sketch book from under the mattress before drawing in it. I started to just stare off into space and I realised that I had drawn Kaneki again. I started to add in everyone I knew from Anteiku, on another page I drew Suzuya and Amon. Next thing I knew I had finished the drawings quickly. My white hair fell into my face as I let out all my frustration in the form of drawing. I heard a quiet crash from my kitchen and I hid in my closet.

"Are you sure the bad wolf is here?" A woman's high pitched asked. I heard a person shush her.

"Jason wants to meet her." A bored male voice said.

I covered my mouth and stayed quiet. I can't fight or else people will know I'm a ghoul. I saw my mask and put it on. I also swiftly put on the outfit.

"Shh did you hear that?" The male asked coming towards the closet. It was opened and I didn't have enough time to react before a Kagune wrapped itself around my neck and body.

I started to open my mouth but a feeling of another Kagune on my but shut me up.

"I know enough about hentai to know where this will go." I thought sending an unseen glare to my attackers before the lack of oxygen knocked me out.

When I woke up, it was to pain. I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt my pinky toe break and finally tear off. I then let out a scream as it happened to the next, and then the next.

"Ah wonderful, your awake." A males voice said getting my attention. I looked through tears to see a man with blonde hair wearing a hockey mask. I just started to glare at the man I somehow knew as Jason.

"Why do I know his name?" I thought before I felt pain go through my hand. I started screaming bloody murder as I lost my fingers, my toes were already growing back. As the pain stopped I noticed brown pliers in Jason's hand.

"So that's what he's using..." I thought as I breathed deeply.

"So they knicknamed you bad wolf?" Jason asked before snorting from humour. I snorted in disbelief.

"So your name is Jason?" I asked my voice full of malice.

I earned a slap to the face and shut my mouth.

"What's three hundred minus seven?" Jason asked. I quickly subtracted.

"Two hundred and ninety-three." I said instantly. Jason looked slightly surprised and I blankly stared at the floor before screaming as my fingers and toes were taken away again.

"It seems like I'm stuck here until after Kaneki fights Jason... But that might be a while, plus I have a feeling I will be left alone, Kaneki didn't seem like he wanted to be around me." I thought before frowning.

"I honestly can't believe you care." Johnson's voice said. I looked to my left to see said man. I pulled a face and tried to ignore the pain from the iron shackles around my wrists and ankles.

"Seems like your in a sticky situation." Johnson said. I just looked at the ground which had turned into the clear pond that was filled with lotuses and I could see the blue sky with fluffy white clouds. I felt my sanity start to leave. I then started to count back from a thousand my mind starting to unfog itself.

Meanwhile in Kanekis point of view:

"I haven't seen Kotoko since last night." I told Hinami as we finished reading together. I felt slightly guilty knowing that it was my fault, I've probably lost the nicest girl I've ever known. I noticed Toka glaring at me and I instantly stood up to go do my job.

"I can't shake this feeling that something bad has happened." I mumbled, great I sound just like her, I'm missing her even more.

"I just hope the CCG didn't get her." I thought my eyes narrowing slightly at the thought, just because I'm a wimp doesn't mean I don't want to protect my girlfriend.

Though I'm pretty sure she's saved my life more times then I've saved hers.

"When I see her I'm going to apologise." I thought determined.

That's when a very tall blonde man entered the cafe.

"Welcome." I said politely before I was thrown into the wall and passed out.

"Kaneki~~." I heard Rizes voice, lovely.

Back to Kotokos point of view:

"Why does he keep this little bitch around?" A snobbish female voice asked. I was counting again after Jason's last visit before he just up and left.

"He wants her Kagune I'm guessing." A man answered her.

"She's not much to look at." The woman said again.

"Go fuck yourself." I said under my breath to where she won't hear it. I then went into a state where I couldn't tell time or even the passing of people.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. White haired kaneki.

I screamed again as my fingers were torn off and the damn cracking of Jason's fingers hit my ears.

"Ahh you have such beautiful screams." I heard Jason say as I heard growling. Next thing I knew I was being attacked by an actual wolf.

"Weeks, it feels like weeks have passed..." I thought as I saw the sun go down and faintly heard another scream.

"That could probably be Kaneki..." I thought blankly as I started to stare everywhere.

"How interesting, you don't want to be a Mary Sue but that's the road your going down." Johnson said. I frowned, he was right. I looked at him in the field of flowers.

"I'm an Ukaku type, why do I heal so fast?" I asked him.

"Hmm it might be because of a person I ate a few hours before I attempted to eat you." Johnson said.

"Why is the Aogiri so interested in me?" I asked quietly.

"Because you are a one eyed that can hold such information, you do things you shouldn't and they don't like that." Johnson told me as the door opened and everything around me blurred into the dark and dirty room I was in.

"Oi, trash." I heard and I moved my eyes to see a black almost purple long haired boy with Tokas eyes, looking at me coldly.

"I have no clue who you are talking to, you could be talking to the actual trash in the corner." I said bluntly. I relieved a glare from the boy and a kick to the chair.

"How may I be of service? Or are you going to act even more unrational around me?" I asked my eyes turning cold.

The boy started to sweat lightly.

"I was sent to teach you your lesson." The boy said as he held up the dark brown pliers with a slightly evil look on his face.

I then recognised him.

"Oh you do that Ayato..." I told him. He seemed a little shocked that I knew his name but I just went back to staring blankly at the floor.

"Your boyfriend has no clue how lucky he is to have a girl like this." A bubbly woman's voice said. I looked to see a blonde woman with a gothic dress on with her long blonde hair in tiny pigtails.

"M-Misa?" I asked slightly confused before I saw her eyes turn into the regular ghouls eyes.

"Oh she remembers me!" Misa said. I noticed she was holding her own pair of pliers.

"Misa what are you doing down here?"Ayato asked.

"I'm replacing you,because I know how to get inside a persons mind." Misa said. I sweat dropped a little as Ayato left with little complaint.

Misa then came up to me and easily ripped off my fingers. I didn't even have time to register what happened before something stabbed me in my side. I looked to see a Kagune just like Kanekis coming from Misas sides, though hers looked more like octopus tentacles, then just smooth tendrils.

"Ahh so you know I'm a Rinkaku type?"Misa said blushing deeply. I became slightly weirded out.

"Uh yes." I said as my fingers started growing back. Misa looked me up and down.

"Ah your boyfriend is too shy to even think about doing anything with you." Misa said. I blushed deeply getting the hidden meaning.

"You..." I said ,growling lightly. Then my toes were gone and I was stabbed through the legs. I let out a scream as my eyes widened in pain.

"Oh you have always had such lovely screams." Misa said as her blushed deepened.

"Is she getting turned on by pain!?" I thought extremely uncomfortable.

"Too bad your boyfriend doesn't really love you." Misa said quietly in my ear. My eyes widened as I saw what she was trying to do.

"But if he loves us, why did he ignore us before we were taken?" A little voice in the back of my head said. I ignored it and it's rising voice.

"Then again you really aren't that pretty, you are actually very ugly, no wonder guys never wanted to ask you out, you were too ugly." Misa continued. I tried ignoring her but the little voice wouldn't stop.

"No matter how much of a genius you are, this will always bother you, because you are an eyesore and no one wants to be seen with a useless eyesore." Misa said before she left me alone with my thoughts. Her words circled through my head and I felt years go out my eyes as memories started.

"Hey Suzuya, why does everyone pick on me?" I asked my brother as my child self.

"Because they're jealous you're so smart!" Suzuya said. I gave him a look of disbelief before the memory changed to middle school where I was sitting in a desk next to Misa, I was smaller than anyone because I was younger. Miss had boys all around her and I was just writing in a book. When I looked up I noticed a boy my age with black hair standing next to a boy with orange and black hair, they were looking up at the window of my classroom and waving to me. I smiled slightly and continued to work, they probably weren't waving at me anyway.

"Maybe Misas right..." I thought as I started to grow into the person I am at the moment. I watched as I was repeatedly beat up during high school for being the youngest and by the boys standards "ugliest" but truthfully they were all fucking Misa at the time.

"Not like I care, I will probably never be ready for that shit anyway," I heard my younger self say. I noticed that she stopped outside a guitar shop. She frowned then went in and went out with a package.

When I thought that time wasn't moving I noticed that the sun and moon started to go across the sky at a fatter rate and that music was playing, a little bad at first then at expert level.

"This is my life..." I said as my eyes widened when I was back to sitting in the chair chained up.

The process repeated for three days. Misa would come in and insult me and take my toes and fingers, they were at the point where they had grown back with black nails, and stab me a couple of times before leaving. I haven't seen Ayato in a while I wonder why.

"Do you want to die this weak?" Johnsons voice asked. I looked at him for a while and went back to staring at the floor, my voice had died from all my screams of pain. I continued to look until I heard a loud crash to my right, I looked to see a figure get up and go back to way he came calmly, the figure had white hair and my mind fogged up.

"Must be Kaneki..." I thought before the door opened again. Misa walked in with an evil look on her face. Though she quickly disappeared only to be replaced by my minds world that was slowly breaking. Johnson was standing smiling at me. I blankly looked at him.

"To live is to win, to win is to fight, to live is to fight, you know what I mean, and yet you don't let yourself fight just like your father." I heard Johnson say. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked my voice quiet.

"Because kaneki has left the building without you, is that what you call love?" Johnson asked me. I frowned as pain started to bring me out of my trance.

"Ahh your boyfriend left you and went for your best friend, how does it feel to be unloved?" I heard Misa say. She was then shot in the head by someone. I saw my brother Suzuya he was glaring at the woman and looked surprised to see me.

"I'm still part human, I'm not a full ghoul." I told him loud enough for him to hear, he looked relieved. Then Misa got up and knocked Suzuya out by throwing him into a wall.

"Do you want to fight?" Johnson asked as I went back into my mind. I gave him a cold look before breaking the chains around my wrist and ankles, Johnson was surprised when I held him down by his throat.

"You will fight for food?" Johnson asked.

"No, I will fight to protect those I care about." I told him before biting into his neck. I closed my eyes as the flowers changed to red Lotuses. I had finished and felt hands that seemed to be covering my eyes leave. I then opened my red eyes and saw Misa smiling hungrily at my brother.

"Oi, bitch." I said quietly. Misa turned her hungry gaze towards me and started charging as drool went down her chin. I took one look at my brother who had one eye opened and was watching to see how I would deal with her.

"Yes, you little half human?" Misa asked. I looked up to meet her eyes my one eye in its ghoul form.

"Leave those I care about alone or you might just find yourself not breathing anymore." I told her my voice like ice.

Her eyes widened slightly as the went to attack me. I broke the chains and jumped behind her and started strangling her with the chains. I heard movement from Suzuya.

"Kotoko, yes you are my biological sister, I will try to keep the CCG away from you as much as I can but please try and flee if we are ever put against each other." Suzuya told me before he ran off.

"Understood, brother." I said. My voice had dropped a few octaves when I started speaking. Misa was still trying to get me off. I took the liberty to bite a giant bite out of her shoulder.

"If I'm brutal then I'm brutal, but this woman deserves it." I thought as I continued biting her and eating her flesh, I noticed she was healing but not as fast as me and Kaneki. I continued biting her until it seemed like she remembered she was a ghoul and tried to attack me with her Kagune.

I jumped from her back and made sure to slam her face into to the floor, I cracked my fingers in a Jason way and gave a small smile as she started to attack me. I ran up to her and kicked Misa in the face. She grabbed my leg and I twisted it and used the other leg to send her flying through the building.

With Kaneki:

I turned my head towards the source of noise.

"Looks like there's no doves this way." Banjo said, " finally we can leave this hellish place."

I sighed quietly and remembered something upon smelling a familiar scent.

"Kotoko is in there?! How could I forget her?" I thought.

"I'm sorry banjo, everybody, go on without me. If you can get about a kilometer from here there shouldn't be any investigators or Aogiri in your immediate vicinity." I said.

"Kaneki?" Banjo asked. I heard another crash.

"There is still something here, that I have to finish." I told them. I headed back to the Aogiri building.

Back to kotoko:

Misa got up again as my leg went back to normal I looked at it blankly.

"You think something like this hurts after all the shot you've put me through?" I asked as my Kagune appeared, I cracked my knuckles again.

"I guess it's my turn." I said. My Kagune appeared but from my sides this time, it was like a twist between my original Kagune and Misas put together. The world was gone but there was the tentacles and the tendrils, but added to the mis was not only the change from Ukaku to Rinkaku, was the colour, it had been a purple with red mixed in, now it was a glowing dark purple with black and white steaks in it. I started to attack with my new Kagune. I was able to stab Misa fifty times in the stomach with the tendrils and tentacles. I coldly looked at her dead body and decided to clean up the evidence. I finished eating to hear the door open. I looked to see a familiar face.

"Hello Nishio." I said ,a little kindly but still my voice was a little cold, as I brushed off my changed clothes, I like the black v-neck tee and the black skinny jeans. Nishio looked surprised but then smirked a little.

"Kaneki, I found her!" He shouted behind his shoulder. I then saw a white haired Kaneki appear. Nishio moved out of the way and kept watch as a reunion took place. Kaneki gave me a sad look and instantly brought me into his embrace. I slowly returned the hug

"I'm sorry I was being such an asshole, I had no idea what you had gone through." Kaneki told me before he kissed me. I returned the kiss and when we broke it he seemed a little surprised at the taste of ghoul blood in my mouth.

"I took care of my tormentor..." I told him as we left the room to join Nishiki. Somethin was placed on my head and I tied it around my neck easily, it was a cloak like what Nishio was wearing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Ayato.

When we reached the roof I was in time to get into a position to catch Toka. She looked surprised to see us. Nishiki made a noise in surprise at the catch.

"Kaneki, Kotoko?" Toka asked. I smiled as softly as I could at her but my eyes made it hard to, I believe they got stuck in a cold expression, might be the effects of the torture.

"Toka, you all came to save us?" Kaneki asked. Toka looked at me and Kaneki.

"Kaneki...Kotoko...we..." Toka started.

"You're a mess." I said. I closed my eyes as she became surprised.

"And it's all our fault, I'm sorry." Kaneki said. I looked at Toka, she was even more surprised. I stood up from the position I had moved into to catch her. She grabbed onto my shoulder lightly as I moved.

"But what did they do to you two?" Toka asked as her eyes closed slightly.

"Stupid Kaneki.." I heard her mutter out as she fainted slightly from blood loss. I was then hit in the shoulders with an attack from Ayato, I just stated blankly at Ayato not even registering that I had been hit seeing as the wounds were healing at an amazing speed.

"Kotoko, do you want to fight him?" Kaneki asked. I thought for a moment.

"No I think you should be the on to fight him, besides I already took out his little girlfriend." I said cracking my fingers the Jason way. Kaneki nodded.

"K-Kotoko, are you alright?" Nishiki asked as I went up to him. I nodded.

"Yes but we need to look after Toka." I told him as I looked at her wounds, they were starting to heal.

"Here." Nishiki said as he tossed something to Kaneki,"you fight better with it on right?"

Kaneki put the mask on.

"...thanks." Kaneki said as Ayato started walking towards him.

"Oh so you and your little girlfriend have changed, huh, shitty eyepatch." Ayato said. I just looked at him coldly.

"I think he and Toka are Ukaku like I used to be.." I thought watching Ayato like a hawk.

"If you didn't you'd be long dead."Ayato said smirking his smug smirk."don't you...Think!" Ayato the started his attack his Kagune flaring. I moved back a little along with Nishiki.

"A-amazing."Nishiki said.

"I don't think so, I think it's more destructive plus he's using up a lot of power for an Ukaku type, if he continues he'll most likely wear himself out." I muttered quietly. Kaneki dogged the attack and I blocked the access using my Kagune, strange it still has its toughness from being and Ukaku. Nishiki looked at me surprised as I made my Kagune disappear as the attack was done.

"It's changed?" Nishiki asked me.

"Yes, but it still is stronger than normal Rinkaku, it might be because it was an Ukaku before." I said.

"Well you'll still die!" Ayato told Kaneki as he fired at him again, I also used my Kagune to protect me, Toka, and Nishiki from getting hit.

"I think he needs to work on his aim..." I said. Nishiki sent me a look as I dead panned.

"You've change quiet a bit, I think more than Kaneki, you no longer seemed bothered by being brutal or being cold to people you don't like." Nishiki said as I turned my head to look at him. I blinked in surprise at him.

"Pretty observant Nishio, do you mind if call you Nishiki? It's easier for me, I'm considering calling Kaneki ,Ken." I said. Nishiki chuckled at that.

"Go right ahead I see nothing wrong with that." Nishiki said.

We then started to watch as Kaneki jumped up to avoid the attacks, he then proceeded to run to avoid the attacks.

"What's wrong eyepatch!? Let's see you fight!" Ayato yelled sending another attack.

"You idiot you are the last family member Toka truly has, she'd be sad if Ken did." I muttered.

"Why are boys so dense sometimes?!" I thought frowning slightly as Nishiki face palmed at my words.

"Is the boy that dense?" Nishiki asked. I nodded.

"Most are, besides I think our commentary is very entertaining don't you?" I asked.

"Come on fight back!" Ayato yelled,attacking. Kaneki dogged again.

"It is isn't it?" Nishiki said answering my question with a question.

"Come on and kill me!" Ayato yelled obviously frustrated.

"Ha, like Ken would do that you dumbass..." I said. Nishiki broke out into a smile at that.

"I can't do that, if I did that Toka would be sad, your the only brother she has, so even though you are a member of Aogiri and someone who has hurt both Toka and Kotoko, I cannot kill you." Kaneki said giving Ayato a slightly cold look. My cheeks went a tiny bit pink.

"That looks a little weird especially since your eyes seem to be stuck in a cold stare." Nishiki told me.

"I know." I stated.

"Hah, dumb ass." Ayato sneered.

"I thought you'd become a little more realistic but you're still the same!" Ayato said. I let my Kagune become soft and fold up to rest lightly on my hips like a fanny pack.

"I cannot kill you? As usual you're naïve!" Ayato continued.

"I think he's waiting time talking." Nishiki told me. I nodded.

"Have you noticed that bad guys seem to like to monologue before they are killed or defeated?" I asked. Kaneki swung his Kagune into Ayatos side. I was no where near as surprised as I should be, my fogged memories were beginning to flood into my mind, it was mostly about the future and that was it.

"It seems that the rules changed I can be around the main characters and keep my memories, either that or I was able to keep some of them from when I was being tortured." I thought," most likely the later."

Ayato became slightly surprised as Kaneki walked up to him.

"Therefore Ayato, I will only beat you half to death." Kaneki said.

"Ken..." I thought. I was glad that the area was narrow but I lightly gripped Toka a bit tighter so if I had to move or run she wouldn't be as hurt.

"Half kill me?" Ayato asked,"don't underestimate me because you got in one surprise attack bastard."

"Ayato your Kagune takes up resources in a long range fight." Kaneki said. I then got why he threw Ayato into the building.

"He can't do that in a narrow setting I'm betting." I thought.

"If you can bombard everything then it's certainly possible for the attacks to be fatal, but if you only land a single shot then the attacks aren't heavy enough for that." Kaneki said. My eyes almost widened in surprise but kept the cold look in them. I believe they are stuck narrowed.

"Geez I hope they return to normal though I honestly have no clue how I look." I thought.

"You are slightly inadequate at close combat, so inevitably you started fighting at a distance... This place...is very narrow.."Kaneki said coldly. He then looked down at Ayato with his one eye and started to attack Ayato dogging, but just barely. I put a hand up and caught a large piece of the wood floor that went my way when Kanekis attack hit the floor.

"Che." Was the sound Ayato made as his collar was grabbed by Kaneki.

"If your locked in a cage you can't sped your wings efficiently." Kaneki said. He then kneed Ayato in the stomach and Ayato grunted in pain.

"You and Toka are siblings, so it's no good to be violent towards her." Kaneki said as Ayato coughed before kicking him in the face.

I heard Nishiki take a breath at the brutal kick.

"Bastard, you don't have any persuasive power." Ayato started, his Kagune then tried to shoot Kaneki with his Kagune but Kaneki dogged.

"Fucker!"

He was stabbed in the thigh by Kanekis Kagune.

Next thing he probably knew was that he was being held up in the air.

"Ayato I think you are capable, but if you are weaker than Yamori, I'm going to win." Kaneki said. I looked at him and closed my eyes as Toka snuggled into my shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"I guess I was truly missed." I thought.

"Don't prattle on and on...listening to your repetitive pretentious speeches makes me laugh bastard. Inadequate at close combat? Ridiculous." Ayato then tore off his cloak like thing.

"Close combat is my specialty!" He said an angry smirk on his face.

"Please I hope Kaneki will be okay..." Nishiki said as we could barely see. I narrowed my eyes even more and started to bandage up Toka and I covered her with the cloak Nishiki gave me I let her use my lap as a pillow.

"Ken will probably be alright, I have a feeling Ayato is full of himself." I said bluntly. Ayato started attacking Kaneki again and Kaneki started to dodge he seemed surprised at the sudden fighting ability of Ayato.

"I'm just over here waiting like a sir with eyes that are probably much better than Nishikis." I thought.

Ayato jumped up into the air.

"Fuck off." He said and fired at an unmoving Kaneki. Kaneki wasn't going to move I knew that much. I started to bite at my now permanently black thumb nail.

"Am I wrong about ken winning?" I thought. Kaneki was laying on the ground and I wanted to go over to him. Nishiki noticed that I was worried.

"Here, I'll look after Toka, go help if you can." Nishiki told me. I nodded. Nishiki threw me my mask and I put it on. I quietly ran up to the scene. I was next to the hole in the wall

I saw Kaneki lying down in thought as Ayato stood over him, Kaneki sent me a look that said "stand back". I nodded and moved to where I could still see.

"I seem to be pretty tenacious,if it's damaging then emotional things seem to have a greater effect on me, hey how about telling me your secret?" Kaneki said. Ayato looked at him.

"Haah? My secret? What the hell? I don't know what you're talking about." Ayato said. Kaneki got up from the floor.

"What are you trying to do in Aogiri?" Kaneki asked.

"Haah? I'm trying to kill some shitty humans." Ayato replied and I sent a very murderous glare his way, I can tell he felt it because he started sweating a little.

"Wrong! That doesn't match what's in your heart." Kaneki said as he swayed. I became worried for Kaneki and I received another look but this one said "I'm alright". I made a worried face with difficultly, I can't believe I've been changed that much.

"Haaah?!" Ayato asked."it's not like you'd have anyway of knowing that dumbass."

"I understand now that I've tried fighting you, that you are indeed strong, seems like Yamori really hated you- I think he didn't try fighting you because he recognised your real strength. Shut up and listen,"Kaneki said.

"People who blather on and on like they know everything are so irritating!" Ayato said as he tried to attack Kaneki only to have his head be caught and slammed into Kanekis knee. He then held his face in his hands making a cry of pain.

"Shut up and listen just like that I'm talking." Kaneki said as he cracked his fingers and knuckles the way me and Yamori, or rather as I call him Jason, do.

Ayato glared at Kaneki.

"Don't take me lightly, you've made kick sick from the very first day.." Ayato said as blood went down from his nose."Your expression,attitude, and way of talking! They make me remember my shitty father and it's disgusting to bare!" He said starting to get ready to attack.

"But this time it's you who is wearing that face, as if you've got it all figured out, and consciously babbling your ideas." Ayato continued and he started his attack.

"DIE,DIE,DIE!" He shouted at Kaneki." Disappear after all you're just a half breed like you lovely girlfriend."

Kanekis eyes became cold at those words.

"Is that a form of flirting? If so he should know that Kaneki will beat him painfully." I thought.

"Bastard." Ayato said as he slid away from Kaneki.

"Yamori was strong." Kaneki said.

"Haah?" Ayato asked.

"I fought him I should know, at Anteiku Toka threw herself at Yamori, but if she had fought him like that she would've been killed." Kaneki said. I then realised what he did.

"So what?" Ayato asked as dense as usual.

"You forced your way in and dealt her one blow." Kaneki said.

"Che, I wish I could've beaten the hell out of her one more time." Ayato said. I frowned.

Kaneki looked to me and I nodded.

"You protected her didn't that Toka wouldn't be killed." I stated. Kaneki said nothing so I continued having figured out the same thing.

Ayato looked at me shocked.

"When we arrived on the roof I felt relieved but at the same time I had a question, why didn't you kill Toka." I said. Kaneki continued my thoughts.

"If you had fought her with the intent to kill then the outcome would've been reached long ago." Kaneki said.

"Ayato, what do you want to accomplish so badly that you would even join Aogiri?" I asked.

"I wonder, the 'half assed bastard ' is you." Kaneki said.

"It's amazing that your delusions got so far.. Have you gone mad? I can't understand a single thing you say."Ayato said before he was kicked in the face.

"Well then, I shall start to half kill you." Kaneki said before he punch Ayato causing the floor to break and me to fall with them. We went through floor through floor. I sighed.

"Men..." I mumbled as I pulled my mask over my eyes.

I caught my self on the ceiling using my Kagune, the men slammed into the first floor that stopped giving out.

"Do you know what the definition of half kill is? It's the process of being half killed someone who has only done half the actions to kill." Kaneki said as he looked to me.

"If we consider destroying the whole body as a full death then if we separate the upper and lower body the damage to both sides is too different." I explained my quiet and cold voice scaring Ayato, I'm guessing he was used to my screams.

"You can still live without the bottom half of your body but if your upper half is crushed then you will die." Kaneki said continuing my sentence.

"Also organs would be hard to half kill you too, especially the brain, how does one subdivide the cerebellum and cerebrum?" I said.

"So I decided to break 103 of your bones." Kaneki said. He then proceeded to break 102 of Ayatos bones. I was half tempted to find a block of soap and put it in Ayatos mouth, he has some dirty language. At the last bone Kaneki motioned for me to come down as he took off his mask. I did so breaking the 103rd bone.

"I think Toka has suffered through more." I said coldly.

I was able to cover my face and hair before a group of men rushed in.

"A ghoul! Their mask are different." A man said.

"Looks like it can't be helped." Kaneki muttered. I agreed with him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. What happened?

Next thing I knew the man was taken out by Yomo. I blinked a little surprised and I could tell that Kaneki was as well. I was sitting on the floor as was he. I looked and waved to Tsukiyama and Uta. Uta smiled and waved back and Tsukiyama simply nodded his head.

"You don't need to fight, ken, Kotoko." Yomo said as he held out his hands to us.

"Thank you, I'll walk by myself." Kaneki said getting up and then picking me up and lifting me over his shoulder. I was about to flip off his back in terror but he held onto my waist tightly.

"We should be getting back." Yomo said. We started to leave but everyone stopped in horror as a ghoul with a mask with a large smile was killing men left and right. I felt Kaneki grip my tighter.

"Don't worry." He told me, I felt a bit of annoyance go through my mind and across my face.

"I shouldn't should I." I asked him easily getting out of his grasp.

"I think you made her mad." Tsukiyama said. I watched along with Kaneki as the man was shaken around.

"Masa-San!" A man said. I looked at the man and recognised him from my week of torture.

"This man is from Aogiri." I thought my eye turning into its ghoul form out of my anger. Let's just say for once I wanted revenge, I don't appreciate being tortured.

"Stop." I heard Yomo say as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at him slightly surprised.

"This is not the way to go." Yomo told me. I sighed lightly.

"Alright." I said.

"Ken, it's enough rest a bit." Yomo said.

"Rest but I haven't even fought yet." Kaneki said. Kaneki fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Leave it to us Kaneki." Uta told him as he put a cloak around Kaneki, Tsukiyama put one around my shoulders. I was just staring blankly at the floor, I kept hearing Misa's voice replay in my head.

"Your boyfriend left you to go help your best friend."

"Hey is she alright?" I heard Uta ask.

"I can't let Kaneki know until he asks me himself." I thought.I nodded at him and continued with my staring. I felt Kanekis eyes on me and I ignored the questioning gaze. But me and Kaneki started running off he stopped for a while and I just looked at him and then looked to where he was staring, I waved at Amon glad my hair wasn't showing nor was my face.

He seemed shocked but waved back a little unwillingly. I smiled and continued running to the forest with Kaneki.

"I hope Suzuya is alright, he is my brother after all." I thought as we were getting close to our destination. I stood a few feet away from Kaneki.

"Kaneki!" Someone called his name. I looked to see Banjo.

"Looks like you're all done here." Banjo said.

"Yes banjo." Kaneki said. I noticed that Toka was awake again,she sent me a weak smile, I returned it. I also noticed that Yomo seemed to be on edge. I also became very aware of my surroundings. It was dead quiet.

"It seems to be over." Yomo said. I took off my mask and allowed my hair to flow past my shoulders, it's grown long again, I needed to get it cut a few weeks ago anyway.

"I hate how fast my hair grows but it looks cute this way." I thought, rationalising my thoughts. Kaneki put a hand over his right ear.

"For a moment there, I thought I was going to die, it's hard to believe I'll be going back to university and normal life soon, no normal life is important, there's also work at Anteiku." Some one said, I'm pretty sure it was Nishiki, who had his hands behind his head.

"Hey you!" Toka called to Kaneki. I just went back to looking at the stars no emotion playing on my face.

"Always be alone." Misas voice said in my mind. I guess a long time of verbal abuse and last memories is enough to dive anyone insane.

"When we get back, why don't we change your hair colour, if you work in the shop like that you'll stand out a lot." She continued. Kaneki looked surprised at first then smiled softly at Toka. I just stayed quiet what happens ,happens, even if it breaks you in the process it happens.

"It seems like Misa was right..." I thought.

I wasn't going to return I've got things I need to do, Jason had left me a note saying he wanted me to stay with Kaneki.

"I won't be returning to Anteiku." Kaneki said.

"I've got things I need to do." He continued surprising everyone but me. Toka looked to me and I smiled sadly.

"Kotoko too?" Tsukiyama asked.

"I also have things to do." I said sadly.

"For that reason I need to prepare, I have to get stronger, there are still a lot of things I need to find out. I have no time." Kaneki said. I saw Tokas hand go into a fist.

"K-Kaneki, you saved my life this time, I also want to cooperate with you." Banjo said.

"You also have me Ken remember that." I told him quietly. He gave me a small smile and a look that said "we'll talk later".

"I can be your sheiks a helper or whatever you need me to do, though I may not be of any use." Banjo said. Kaneki held out a hand.

"Thank you banjo, you can help me, let's do our best together." Kaneki said.

"A-Alright!" Banjo said smiling. I started walking and I missed something when I came back, Tsukiyama was kneeling and Kaneki was giving him a look of distrust.

"If you are unnecessary, I'll kill you, so treat me and Kotoko well." I heard Kaneki say quietly to Tsukiyama.

"I also want to go." Toka said.

"Aren't you going to collage Toka, you have exams next year and you need to study. I apologise there will be an empty spot where me and Kotoko are, my apologise to Nishio, I will come by with Kotoko to get some coffee every now and then, until then see you later." Kaneki said. I saw a sad face on both their faces. I felt my like my heart had been ripped a little.

"I wonder why, most of the time that would never bother me." I thought knowing that their relationship was brother and sister.

"Don't be rash!" Nishiki told both of us.

"Don't die you shitty brat!" Ah that was for Kaneki.

Toka and Nishiki were the first to leave.

"Your mask is suiting you." Uta said to Kaneki before handing be something. I was given a new mask that covered my whole face, it was a mask that looked like the whole universe had been drawn on it.

"Wow it's beautiful Mr. Uta." I said smiling softly and making said person blush lightly.

"Thank you Kotoko-chan happy birthday." He said, my eyes widened.

"It's my birthday today? How long had I truly been missing?" I asked.

"Almost a month." Yomo told me.

"I-I see, thank you for telling me." I said Banjo clapped my shoulder in congratulations. Tsukiyama tried to give me a hug only to be punched in the face harshly.

"Even before I went in there I still would've done that to you." I told him poking Tsukiyama with a stick. I believe I knocked him out cold. I sighed as I thought I felt something slip into my pocket. I ignored it though as I heard footsteps behind me. I started poking the stick in different places to see what would wake him up, Uta joined me.

"Come on let's go." Kaneki said to me, slightly tugging on my long hair. I nodded and got up.

"See you around Mr. Uta." I said waving.

One week later:

We were staying at Tsukiyamas getting ready for his feast. I was sitting peacefully in a room with a piano just silently strumming my guitar, I was playing "white silence" a song from this anime. I heard the door close and open. I didn't look to see who it was until a shadow was cast over me.

I was playing with my headphones on. It was until a thing of white hair laid itself on my lap did I stop and take the headphones off.

"What's up Ken?" I asked. Kaneki looked at my hands for the first time and his eyes widened.

"I'm such an idiot.." He said. I looked at him in false surprise.

"Why?" I asked knowing perfectly why, I wanted to hear him say it. He looked at me his eyes full of apology.

"Because I heard female screams but I had no clue they were yours and the fact I assumed you had just gone for a walk the day you didn't show up to work when I was being such an asshole to you." Kaneki said before he pulled me into his lap where he put his arms around my shoulders as if he was protecting me from the world.

"Oh..." I said emotionlessly.

He stiffened a little at the lack of emotion in my voice.

"Alone." Misas voice echoed in my mind. I felt a hand brush something off my cheek. My eyes widened as I noticed that Kaneki had moved me without me noticing.

"Just what did they put you through?" Kaneki asked me his eyes full of rage but his voice laced with concern.

"Hell." I told him. I honestly hadn't been sleeping that well and just feigned sleep when Kaneki joined me at night. He made a movement to move my shirt a little. I had scars from being repeatedly stabbed. On my legs and my sides were where the worst of them were. He saw the scars on my stomach and his eyes narrowed. He noticed that even though for once I was wearing shorts I had bandages on my legs. He removed them and saw the scars on them.

"I'm sorry." He started saying over and over again. I looked at him in true surprise as he brought me even closer.

"No one should ever treat you like this." He said.

"Oh? I'm used to it, I've been bullied since I was a small child, I've been in so many fights that I've forgotten over time.." I told him quietly hugging him back and burying my face in his shoulder. I felt a hand on my head slightly stroking it. I wasn't crying it was like had no tears left at the moment but stared coldly at his shoulder.

"What else?" Kaneki asked.

"I had wolfs set on me and I was scratched and bit into oblivion, I had my fingers and toes pulled off, and a lot of mental damage... I'll heal though." I told him breaking the hug.

"If that was true.. Then you would actually sleep at night." Kaneki told me.

"I know." I said.

He pulled on my hand.

"Try to sleep tonight, alright? Besides I have a question for you." Kaneki said.

"Haah?" I asked. He raised a brow at this before sitting me down in a chair.

"I was wondering if you'd marry me." Kaneki asked his face slightly pink.

I was stunned into silence, my face a deep red.

He asked.

HE HAD THE GONADS TO ASK.

"Of course." I told him as he engulfed me in a hug similar to the ones he would give me as his normal self. I was saw Tsukiyama with a camera and sent him a "ruin the moment and I'll fucking murder you in your sleep." Look. Let's just say he didn't get a picture.

"Let's go get ready." Kaneki said as he grabbed my hand and led me to our shared room. I easily found my outfit and mask.

I was sorta looking forward to what Tsukiyana had planned for the wedding knowing he was put in charge of it.

The barrettes that came from Suzuya in my hair, I don't know how Yomo got them but he's the one who put them in my pocket, Suzuya probably placed them in and area where I would see them.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Bon appetit~~

A/N: this chapter is squirly because the manga goes off in a very fast time changing sequence for it, I apologise ahead of time for any confusion.

"Madames et Messieurs, ladies and Gentlemen, for tonight's feast... We have once again prepared unprecedented gourmet food!" Tsukiyama announced. I heard people muttering and Kaneki held my hand lightly before we began our plan. I calmed myself down for nerves were going after what he had asked me earlier.

"Jesu Christ I'm engaged..." I thought surprised." I am so confused as to how the hell I've become a ship with Haise.."

"It will be troublesome if there's an uproar like last time Mr. MM." I heard a woman say.

"Oui do not worry." Tsukiyama said.

"I'm so excited." A woman said.

"Now then without further delay, let's watch the show! Tonight's dinner is..." Tsukiyama said. As me and Kaneki left go of each other's hands as the platform raised. We heard a bunch of chatter at our arrival. I fixed a button on my military clothes, I looked just like Suzuya it was slightly comical considering the fact I now had stitches under my bottom lip and under my right eye.

"Is everyone!" Me and Kaneki finished for Tsukiyama.

~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had made a new eyepatch for Kaneki and I was glad to see him wearing it. We were sitting with the others.

Kaneki on a lone chair and I was standing behind it ,along with Tsukiyama and Banjo, wearing a black hoodie and covering my long hair that was streaming into my eyes.

"The ghouls that escaped from "Kocuria" during the Aogiri assault were, 37 from the A level, 5 from the S level, and 3 ghouls from the SS level." A man explained. I thought about Misa, she was most likely an S level.

"She went down rather easy though..." I thought.

"An informant I'm acquainted with is currently searching for the minute details of the SS level escapees." Tsukiyama said.

"It seems likely that a ghoul named Shachi escaped from the SS level, is very high." The man continued.

"I can't trust that..." I ears finding some deceit.

"Who the hell is your informant and where are they getting this information?" I asked calmly as all eyes turned into me. I narrowed my eyes Sven more scaring the man.

"I-I am not able to reveal the identity of the source of the information." The man stuttered out.

"What?" Kaneki asked.

"However you at the "6th" ward have similar interests as us, we're not going to do something as inelegant as lie to those who have joined hands with us." Tsukiyama said.

"In that case, if we assume that Shachi escaped then why haven't he returned to this place?" The man asked angrily, I honestly have no clue what his name is.

"He's our boss." A woman wearing sunglasses said from behind the man.

"If the goal was to increase Aogiris power than they probably tried to persuade your leader into joining them." I said crossing my arms.

"Shachi is a ghoul with a heart he doesn't go around killing when it isn't necessary!" The man said getting angry.

"If that's the case things are looking bad." I said.

"What?!" The man asked surprised.

"If he didn't obey the organisation he was most likely eaten, I've heard that throughs cannibalism a ghoul can become much stronger." Kaneki said answering the mans question.

"You bastards!" The man said putting a foot on the table as Bajo moved, me and Kaneki stopped him.

"It's a possibility." I said.

"...I hope that's not the case though.." Kaneki said.

It was when we're walking home did I notice that we were going after Madame A.

"I have little to no clue who that is..." I thought as Kaneki slyly intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I gave a sly smirk.

"Of course."

Kaneki took off his cloak that was hiding his new outfit and I easily fixed my mask.

"Let's go." Kaneki said quietly to me as we could hear everything over the chatter of the patrons.

Kaneki jumped onto the right side near Tsukiyama and I jumped onto the left side near Tsukiyama.

"You who play with lives are similar to the Aogiri." I said coldly as my hood fell and revealed my long white hair.

"The bad wolf?! But how!" A woman screamed upon seeing the wolf mask, the new one Uta had given me was much too beautiful to be worn during something like this. I lightly messed with the ring Kaneki had placed on my finger when we got away from Tsukiyama.

"And here we go..." I thought my eye turning into its ghoul form. I let drool go down my chin and that seemed to scare a bunch of ghouls around me as I revealed my canines.

"You're not getting out." I heard Banjo say.

"Janitors?!" A woman gasped loudly.

"He's huge!" A man yelled.

"You're a bother.." Kaneki said as we both cracked our fingers. Kaneki had found Madame A and he went after her. I started to help as two men were called by the woman, a man in a white mask received my Kagune to the face. But it was caught as was Kanekis. My eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"It was just as Papa said they showed up." The two said. Kaneki was vaulted into the arena and I was vaulted into the wall on the other side of the arena, white was much more forceful with me. I freed myself from the wall and easily brushed away debris from my military grade outfit.

The Madame was escaping as a man with a cleaver came running towards me only to be killed by my Kagune.

I let the Tentacles trail on the ground but the tendrils were up and flowing in the air.

"The Kagune is similar to Rizes!" I thought upon seeing white and blacks Kagune.

Me and Kaneki started to attack the two , me against white and Kaneki against black.

"I believe it's time." White said taking the mask off revealing one eye. My eyes widened.

"Half ghouls so that's what they're doing!"I thought.

"See you later Onii and Onee-chan." The two girls said before leaving. I sighed as Kaneki and I got rid of the witnesses.

At the end we started to go get answers.

"You're that man." I said to the guy that had been giving us information. He looked ready to fight.

"You're the ones that were the cause of the restaurant weren't you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but we are innocent." Kaneki said.

He went to attack but kicked mud in our faces. I easily heard him as I rubbed it out of my eyes me and Kaneki blocked a punch easily.

"Kotoko can I fight this one?" Kaneki asked.

"Go right ahead dear." I told him as I heard an intake of breath from him at the use of the word Dear. I went and stood next to banjo who was worried about my eyes and Taukiyana handed me a clean hankercheif , I used it to clean my eyes. I watched the fight silently.

"Is he doing this to protect me?" I thought. I sighed a little. I don't need to be protected like a little kid anymore. Kaneki took off his black vest and handed it to me. I took it and held it for him.

"I'm sorry but we are the same as you in 6th ward, so let's stop fighting." Kaneki said.

"If it wasn't for that wolf in a sheep's skin than Shachi would still be here." The man said.

"Are you referring to Rize?" Kaneki asked. I looked at Kaneki a little blankly, I sighed silently, it didn't go unnoticed by Tsukiyama, he chuckled quietly causing me to deck him in the face.

"That is none of your business." The man said walking off as Banjo laughed at Tsukiyamas false crying.

"Alright let's keep going." Kaneki said. We continued to follow him.

"Wow it looks just like it does in the book!" Hinami said after Kaneki cut her hair.

"You look adorable Hinami!" I told her smiling. Hinami turned and gave me a hug.

"Congrats by the way big sister." She told me, my eyes softened and I blushed at the small girl.

"Thank you Hinami."

-meanwhile with Aogiri-

"That girl is a danger to us!" A male yelled.

"She can also be on our side, don't forget, what Kaneki does she follows." Yamori said.

"Yes but her abilities are something unseen before with a half ghoul." A woman said.

"Yes, but she is very pretty isn't she?" A feminine male voice called out.

"Who cares she's just a bad wolf and needs to be dealt with." Yamori said thinking deeply.

"Do we remove her memories?" A woman asked.

"No not yet." Yamori said.

-chapter End!-


	14. Chapter 125

Special chapter! 12.5 mark!

"Oh my thank you everyone for the reviews and views it makes me happy to see progress on a story, like I said this is a special chapter just for giggles since I didn't get any questions for the characters. Also I wrote this on Halloween so it's very rushed!" -LOCW

Special chapter 1: disney tales.

Snow white:

My name is Snow White, today it's my birthday and I'm stuck inside because of my evil stepmother who is the queen.

I stared outside as I felt my stomach grumble from hunger, I hadn't eaten my food in quiet a while, then again I don't need regular food, strange thing is I eat others, not because I want to. My long white hair was being kept out of my red eyes by a red ribbon.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken to that handsome male I met while cleaning that day..." I thought. A bird landed on my shoulder as I drew the male, he had black hair and pleasant bluish silver eyes. I blushed lightly and instantly tore it up into the finest pieces. I heard ragged breath and against my good judgement I opened the door. An old woman with a basket of blood red apples was hobbling over to the house exhausted.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I asked going over to help her.

"Ah yes, I just need a break." The woman said in a crackling voice. I set her down in a chair and got her a glass of water. I handed her the water carefully.

"Ah thank you." She said. She took a few drinks of the water and then handed me an apple.

"For you dear, in thanks for your kind heart." The woman said handing me the shiniest and reddest Apple I had ever seen.

"Ah thank you." I said as I accepted.

"Please it would make me happy to see you enjoy it." The woman said. I sighed inwardly and took a bite. It was a mistake once I swallowed it my world turned black.

I woke up to something pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see a male with silver blue eyes and both white and black hair.

"Please join me in my kingdom." He said kindly. I smiled sweetly and nodded. I then lived happily ever after.

Princess and the frog:

Can someone explain to me how we are being chased by a voodoo man?!

"This just keeps getting better and better!" I said loudly as I ran, well more like hopped from the shadows with a voodoo item. I stopped in a cemetery and decided to break the little item. I smashed it into the floor and decided enough was enough.

"I now pronounce you frog and frog wife." Mama odiee said. I kissed the prince Navine. I noticed that yellow streams of light came from us. When it faded we were human again.

"But how?! The spell could only be broken by the kiss from a-" Navine started as his silver blue eyes widened in surprise as his shaggy white hair fell peacefully into his eyes.

"A princess, you just kissed yourself a princess." I told him smiling.

"I'm about to do it again." He said as he pecked me.

The end.

Sleeping beauty:

Darkness that's all I saw, I guess it's my fault for pricking my finger on my sixteenth birthday...

"It hurts doesn't it?" A males voice asked without sympathy.

"Why would it hurt?" I asked. I looked around my empty dream sadly. Then I knew of warmth and woke up.

"Your..." I started as I saw the familiar black haired make from the forest.

"I'm prince Phillip." He said kindly smiling,

End~~~

This is the most consistent story I've written I love it!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Down time.

Kaneki was down at the Helter Skelter, having a drink. I was getting back to our hotel from seeing Hinami. I ran a hand through my long hair and brought it out of my eyes. I opened the door to the house me and Kaneki were staying at. I walked quietly to the room we shared and changed into a small nightgown because it was warm in the house.

"Oi..." I heard in my head as I landed in the field of red Lotuses. I looked to see Yamori.

"Sup Jason.." I said.

I heard him give a chuckle.

"Ahh still such a strange person, then again you were best friends with the one female ghoul that didn't make it out." Jason told me. I froze.

"So Ken was unable to save her in time... Well I'm a little sad but she was the kind of person that didn't want to be mourned." I muttered chuckling at the memory of high school.

"I do hope to hear your life story one day.." Jason said before he faded away. I was suddenly aware of something brushing up against my thighs. I blushed deeply and woke up. I saw Kaneki with a thoughtful face as he got into the bed his knees resting on my thighs.

"Did I wake you?" Kaneki asked his face apologetic. I sighed a little bit.

"No... It wasn't your fault Ken." I told him rubbing my eyes.

"Are you able to get back asleep?" Kaneki asked slyly as his arms wrapped around my waist, I got what he was hinting at.

"Yes I am, please don't worry." I told him my face a bright red.

"Why does he have to be a bundle of hormones at the moment?!" I thought wigging out a little.

"It's like the time when Tsukiyama targeted you and Kimi, this time I can smell what Toka meant." Kaneki said quietly in my ear. I blushed deeply.

"O-oh..." I stuttered as I felt his warm breath on my ear. He smirk, I could tell he smirked.

"Do t worry, no one will ever lay hands on you in that way unless you want them to." Kaneki told me bringing me closer to him. I smiled shyly and snuggled into his chest.

"How did training with banjo go?" I asked my emotion going away.

"He still would get his ass kicked, it's the 88th time I was able to beat him, neither of us are a match for you of course..." Kaneki said trailing off at his sentence as he placed his lips on my neck.

"You want to train?" Kaneki asked me when I had popped the question. I nodded.

"Yes, I want to see if I can beat you." I said my eyes turning cold.

"Do you want to add a wager to that?" Banjo asked.

"If I win he has to wait until we're married." I said bluntly.

"Okay if I win I'll choose the day." Kaneki said.

Either Banjo was dense or he didn't understand at what we were talking about.

"Wait, Kotoko-chan is still a virgin?" Tsukiyama asked. I punched him in the face with an excessive amount of force easily put a hole in his wall the exact shape of his head.

"O-oh." Banjo said as my red face answered Tsukiyamas question.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tsukiyama groaned out.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him grabbing his head and squeezing it.

"No please stop.." He said. I released him.

Me and Kaneki got ready and fought until we were cut up in several places. I was still standing my wounds healing faster than Kanekis. Kaneki was breathing deeply and healing rather slowly.

I kicked him in the face ending the fight.

"Alright we wait." Kaneki groaned out. I went over to him. I held out a hand smiling softly as my eyes also softened. He took my hand and pulled me down to join him.

"Gah!" I grunted as I landed on the ground next to him.

"I guess I get to choose the day." Kaneki said slyly.

"That's dirty and you know it Ken..." I said frowning.

"I'm sorry it won't be soon though don't worry." Kaneki told me in my ear as he pecked my lips.

"I still technically won though.." I told him smiling. He put a hand on my thigh.

"I know but I wasn't on my back completely, in a real fight you would've won." Kaneki told me.

I sighed.

"You are slightly evil.." I told him. He simply smiled slyly.

Kanekis lips moved down my neck. I shivered slightly not really ready at all for this progression.

"Scared?" Kaneki asked. He started to blur a little in my vision.

"A little I won't wake up for a while.. I'm sorry Ken." I told him, kissing him lightly before blacking out.

"K-Kotoko!" I heard Kaneki say before my word dimmed.

I woke up to flowers surrounding me and Kaneki hovering above me with a worried expression on his face. I watched as his eyes closed. I held a hand up to his cheek lightly.

"Kotoko you had me worried." He said bringing me into an embrace.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Alone in a tube.

"They left me to go with Madame A..." I grumbled as I walked around cleaning furiously. My phone went off from a text in my pocket.

I decided to go walk to a park. I locked the door before I left and walked to a near by park. I found a bench then looked at my phone.

"Sis! Pre warning, the CCG are going after the eyepatch ghoul! They aren't on the "Bad Wolfs" at all."

It was from Suzuya.

"Alright, thank you for the info big brother."

I texted back.

"I hope that once this is all over we could be together like when we were kids..."

I smiled sadly.

"That would be wonderful."

My phone went dead after that. I blinked in surprise it was at full charge it shouldn't have done that. I stopped and felt something stab me through, not through my lower body or anything, no it stabbed me through the head. My eyes widened.

"Shiro...papa said to bring her before the others." A black haired girl said as I was stabbed through the legs and lifted into the air as my vision went black. I recognised them instantly.

"Damn..." I thought as my eyes closed.

I felt like my body was being weighed down and had something in my arms. I couldn't open my eyes I couldn't move, I was unable to fight. I just relaxed my body and slept.

"Papa?" Shiro asked.

"She won't be waking up until the right time, I want to see what girl he will choose." Dr. Kanou stated.

"Ri-ze? Kotoko?" Kaneki asked quietly upon seeing the two women. His eyes narrowed at how Kotoko got there.

"I don't think it was of her own will... But Rize is supposed to be dead!" Kaneki thought.

"So you were actually using Rize to create ghouls?" Kaneki asked.

"He's no doctor he's a fucking psycho..." Kaneki could hear Kotokos usual mumbling next to him even though she's in a giant glass tube.

"Your no doctor, your a fucking Psycho." Kaneki said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

I felt like I was falling through water and onto something cold. I heard something next to me crash and I tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

"I want to see damn it!" I yelled internally and was finally able to force my eyes open. Only to have a blur of white and black fly at me and put my head in a well toned shoulder. This person smelled of coffee.

"Ken?" I asked a little confused as to where I was. I then looked to see Rize being held in a blanket against yomos chest.

"Ken be careful the white doves are coming." Yomo warned.

"Kotoko." I heard Kaneki say my name.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Are you able to flee without being seen?" He asked as he stood up with me in his arms.

"I believe so." I told him before receiving a peck.

"Then please hurry you are in no condition to fight." Kaneki told me. I nodded as he put me down and I started to run back to our base. I ran into Suzuya.

Both of our eyes widened in surprise at the other one being there.

"Hurry the others will soon be here." He told me smiling.

"Alright, thank you big brother." I said as I continued to run.

I kept going until I ran into a busy street. I stopped to catch my breath.

"M-maddie?!" A familiar voice asked. I looked up surprised and saw a familiar face.

"It's Kotoko now." I said looking at maddies comrade.

The girl scoffed.

"Not with that attitude, that's a Maddie attitude." The girl said.

"Yes but I changed spots with Kotoko, but that's who I am now." I said closing my eyes a little bit.

"Ahh, you are the half ghoul bad wolf..." She continued.

"Yes.. Er... Why are you here?" I asked.

"The names Saichiko, it seems like you couldn't remember. I'm just here to ask for advice." Saichiko said.

"On what?" I asked confused slightly.

"Umm heh, what plan should I use?" Saichiko asked handing me schematics and two war maneuvers.

"The blitzkrieg, lightning war will work well." I said as she nodded then disappeared. I quickly got home and plopped on the shared bed of me and Kaneki.

"Ken, you've most likely just stabbed Banjou..." I thought. I brought my knees to my chest.

"I-I can't remember much... Why?" I thought confused. I could remember my brother, kaneki, everyone at Anteiku, and my life, but it was slowly fading. I felt a few years go down my face as the door opened and closed, then weight became noticeable next to me. I felt arms wrap around me and a face burry itself into my shoulder. I knew it was Kaneki by the coffee and blood smell.

"Ken..." I said his name softly. He looked at me before I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen before he relaxed in the hug. I placed a hand behind his head and closed my eyes.

"I'm such a terrible person, you'd be better off marrying someone else..." Kaneki whispered.

"I would but, I love you because of who you are not what you are Ken, it doesn't matter to me what you've done as long as you remain true to yourself." I told him quietly. I heard him gasp a little and tears fall into my shoulder as he gripped me tighter.

"Thank you Kotoko.." He said as I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The hanged man.

I was still sleeping when Hinami and Kaneki went out for a while.

"I'm glad he's getting a change of pace.." I thought as I heard the door open. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked and inwardly groaned.

"What do you need Tsukiyama?" I asked my eyes cold and showing no emotion. He handed me a Lotus.

"I heard you liked them Kotoko-chan." Tsukiyama said gaining a raised eyebrow from me.

"Are you attempting to flirt? Because this is very weird..." I told him. He made a face.

"I just thought you'd like it..." He said. I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Yes these are my favourite flowers thank you Tsukiyama." I told him emotionlessly. He sighed and left the room. I blinked at the wall and made a face before getting up to take a shower. I came out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress shirt and black skirt, I then entered the bathroom again, I then noticed a thing for stitches and a needle sterilise kit. I barely thought for a moment before sterilising the needle and hooking the special thread for the stitches and stitched two "x" under my right eye and two more under my bottom lip. The last stitches I did was around my ankles. I finished and put the needle back into the steriliser, I then cleaned up any of the blood that came out when I did the stitches. I put the Lotus in a cup filled with water before leaving the bathroom completely.

"Big sister?" Came Hinamis voice.

"Yes Hinami?" I asked smiling.

"Big brother asked me to give this to you." She said smiling and handing me a wrapped rectangular object.

"Thank you Hinami." I said hugging her. She returned the hug and then ran off to go do something. I opened the object to see Takastsuki-sans new book, "the Hanged man". I smiled and began reading it, I stopped noticing that it was signed. I blinked in surprise as arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's because I didn't wake you up to go, Takastsuki-San said you sounded both very interesting and pretty, I believe she wondered how I was able to get a girl as wonderful as you." Kaneki said nuzzling my neck. I chuckled as he picked me up and placed me on the bed before joining me. We both started reading the same book. I finished before him.

"That was a very good book." I muttered yawning.

"Jesus Christ with the amount of sleep I get you'd think I'd be up for five weeks straight without any need for sleep!" I stated a bit frustrated.

"With all we've been through I believe it's natural." Kaneki said poking my cheek.

I sighed and rubbed at my forehead.

"Agreed." I said showing a rare true smile. I saw Kaneki blush lightly and I moved his white hair out of his eyes.

"Remember how I told you that one day I will lose my memory?" I asked him. He looked very serious.

"Yes, I know that you might move on but like I said, if I was to ever die I would want you to be happy even if it wasn't with me." Kaneki said sadly. I kissed him.

"That is the same for me." I told him. He put his forehead against mine and we both fell asleep that way.

"Dr. Kanou, are you saying that experiment 01, also known as Kotoko Miyamoto or rather Kotoko Juuzuo, little sister to Suzuya Juuzuo, was able to fight off our new drug?" Eto asked as she moved her bandages to where they were much more comfortable and convenient.

"Yes, she has such strange abilities, unlike I've ever seen before, it is my belief that her genetic makeup is being distorted by the ghoul DNA that's been running through her system, let's just hope she never joins up with the CCG." Dr. Kanou said.

"Go fetch her." Eto told a few ghouls behind her.

"How about going out for tea?" Tsukiyama asked me and Hinami.

"Ken has asked us not to go outside..." I stated coldly. He flinched slightly as Hinami put a hand on my arm and calmed me down drawing out a tiny smile.

"She's right big brother has asked us not to go outside." Hinami said.

"Ahh the ladies are so guarded, it should be alright since I'm with you." Tsukiyama said as he chuckled. I raised a skeptical brow.

"Really? I can kick your butt every single time we spar." I said monotonously. He flinched again. Hinami stifled a laugh.

"If big sisters there I'm sure everything will be alright!" She said causing me to slightly blush. I smiled. We then walked to a coffee shop, I had a sunhat on my head to hide my hair and was wearing a pale yello sun dress with a cream cardigan.

"Big sister always looks so pretty right flower man?" Hinami asked Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama seemed to look for a moment before looking away.

"Indeed." He said a light pink on his cheeks.

"Your strange Tsukiyama..." I told him. He pouted at me.

"So mean.. Anyway me and Kaneki used to go here when he was still soft, so this is truly nostalgic..." He said.

"It always seems like Big Brother and Big Sister are in pain and wish they weren't." Hinami said. I blinked.

"Hinami..." I said softly hugging the girl. She seemed surprised but hugged back.

We went in and had tea, I kept an eye on a everyone in the area, a person wearing glasses caught my eye.

"Is that Arima?!" I thought surprised. My eyes narrowed slightly. Tsukiyama excused himself to use the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure he's smelling a handkerchief with Kanekis blood on it..." I thought sighing. We were then joined by Takastsuki-San.

"It's my hotspot." She said. I excused myself if I remember correctly Takastsuki has something Hinami needs.

I came out with clean hands. I then left with Tsukiyama and Hinami. Hinami seemed to cheer up a little.

I was with Kaneki who was talking to Rize.

"Rize? Do you remember me?" Kaneki asked.

"After all that he still harbours some feelings for her..." I thought emotionlessly. She started to have a break down.

"She has no memories and is hungry..." I mumbled as she then looked at me. I became slightly worried.

"You smell delicious!" She yelled lunging at me. I easily jumped over her and landed gracefully on the other side of the room. Yomo pulled me into a room where I could still watch. He went back inside the room to give her meat.

"I think it would be better if she dies.." I thought coldly. I got up and went outside with my mask. I stared at the sky blinking emotionlessly.

"Not the reunion you wanted was it ken?" I mumbled as I jumped onto the roof. I sat down and continued to stare at the stars. I was then gone again.

"I need to stop being kidnapped it's getting on my nerves..." I thought annoyed as something was shot into my neck. My world blackened.

"When do you think big sister will be back?" Hinami asked Kaneki. Kanekis eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

"I don't know but I swear, if I ever find who took her I will not show any mercy." Kaneki told Hinami. She became a little worried at his murderous glare at the wall in front of him.

"You want to give her more power?!" Eto asked angrily as Kotoko fought ghoul after ghoul and ate them.

"Yes, I want to see how strong I can get her, you see even if she loses her memories the strength will still be there." Dr. Kanou said. Kotokos eyes were glazed over and unaware of anything around her. She just simply fought and consumed.

"When will she break free?" Eto asked.

"Most likely when Kaneki is in true danger, I want to release her just for her to see him die." Dr. Kanou said.

Kotoko looked at them causing chill to go down their spines.

"Her eyes are so cold and murderous." Dr. Kanou said.

"Go, have fun getting revenge Ayato." Eto told the long haired boy. Ayato gave an evil grin and went to torture Kotoko as pay back for having half his bones broken.

" Be as cruel as you want." Kanou said.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Kaneki...died?

A/N: in this chapter it skips to the final chapter of Tokyo ghoul and the next will start Tokyo ghoul re! Don't worry my special 6th chapter will be on the events of the two months that passed and what Kotoko was doing during that time! Please enjoy.

I was coming back to my senses like I had been drowning but I had finally reached the surface. I went back to normal just in time to see a ghoul under me. He was dead and I could taste blood in my mouth. It was delicious. I hated myself for thinking that. I felt a crack in my mind form, well it had been formed since I was first taken by Aogiri, it has grown, it will only take one last hit before I lose my mind.

I was then suddenly aware of my surroundings. I was in Aogiri. I then ran out of the area at a flash.

"Why am I so fast?!" I thought frowning slightly confused. I easily got pass all the guards and made my way to where I could smell blood. I was just in time to see Kaneki get stabbed through by the eyes by Arima. My eyes widened as the shock and pain of seeing one of the people that was close to my heart finally shattered what was left of my mind as memories of what I had been doing for the past months went through my head.

"Kaneki ken... Has died?" I thought as tears went down my face when I felt something wrap around my torso.

"Arima she's my sister and a half ghoul... She can work for us." Suzuya said. I stared blankly at the dead body of Kaneki as my memories started to fade out of my mind.

"Her eyes..." The White haired man said.

"They're blank.. My sister no longer has any memories... Damn her mind has been broken." I heard the boy or was it a girl with Bobby pins in its hair say.

"Sister? We're related?" I thought slightly confused. The tall white haired man was wearing glasses and a white trench coat. He was silent for a few seconds before placing his coat around my shoulders and picking me up.

"Suzuya, she will be placed in the CCG as an investigator but her name must be changed." The man said as he began walking. My eyes never left the body of the White haired boy on the ground. I felt tears go down my face for the first time that had felt like forever. My left hand ring finger had something heavy on it. I moved it to my right hand.

"That seems more correct.." I thought. I started to feel tired and the man carrying me said something that caught my attention.

"I'm sorry that had to be done, but I know you don't remember a thing anymore." The man said. I blinked at him.

"I don't?" I asked. I hummed a little as the person, well my relative, was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"That's your older brother Suzuya Juuzou." The White haired man said. I blinked as the ambulance left with my older brother and the boy from the ground.

"I see." I said.

"Haruka." The man said.

"Hmm?" I asked as he placed me in a car.

"That will be your name. You will be my subordinate until it is time for you to help with Akira." The man said as he buckled me in. I clicked my tongue slightly and the man raised a brow at me.

"How old do you think you are?" The man asked.

"About 19." I said.

"Well stay here I'm not quite done." The man said.

"Hai!" I said. He gave a very tiny smile and I continued to wait even after he had closed the door and left. It was raining. That's all I truly knew at the moment. I was wondering who that one White haired boy on the ground was. I felt tears go down my face.

"Why am I sad?" I thought confused.

"Oh well maybe one day I'll know!" I said aloud smiling.

Three years later:

"Miss Akira Mado!" I said surprising the blonde woman in the cemetery. I was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. She turned and looked towards me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My name is Haruka Juuzou, I am a first class investigator, Arima-San has asked me to give this to you." I said handing Akira a slip of paper.

She accepted it as a male joined us. I looked at him my eyes widening slightly and a small blush appearing on my face.

"He's so familiar." I thought.

"I see, it will be a pleasure to work with you."Akira said. I smiled slightly.

I placed flowers on two graves.

"I hope you two find peace, if I was the one to kill you, I apologise." I thought closing my eyes.

"My name is Haise Sasaki first class investigator." The male said.

"So I have two first class investigators to run what I'm planning to create, how interesting." Akira said.

She took a deep breath.

"I want you two to get to know each other." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" We both said.

"So Haruka-chan, you enjoy reading?" Haise asked.

"Yes, it's very enjoyable." I said blushing lightly as we sat in a cafe. I took a sip out of my coffee cup.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Haruka-chan, but you're very pretty, how is it you don't have a special someone?" Haise asked. My eyes widened slightly.

"I used to, but I can't remember them, I only know that because my earliest memories are of meeting Arima and my brother. On my finger was an engagement ring on my finger. Suzuya tells me that who ever I was engaged to is dead." I said a little sad. Haises eyes widened surprised.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haise said sounding truly sad.

"It's not your fault Haise-San." I said. He smiled sweetly at me.

"I feel bad a pretty girl like you shouldn't face such sad things." Haise said. I blushed lightly.

"Flirt." I told him. He chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh sorry I guess I'm a very flirty flirt." He said. I gave a chuckle.

"That was bad, but it made me laugh." I said. He smiled shyly.

"I'm glad most people flinch at my bad puns." He said.

"They don't understand the true power of both bad puns and good puns, they aren't punny." I said. He chuckled at that. I smiled.

"It seems like working together will be fun." I said. I finished my coffee. Haise blinked.

"One of these days we have to go do something together." Haise said. I blushed deeply.

"Ah yeah, of course." I said. Haise smiled and payed for the drinks before leading me back to the CCG building. He held my hand the whole way as if it was the most natural thing. I blushed lightly as we entered.

"Hey! Re has began! Enjoy being shipped with Haise you crazy kid!" I heard inside my mind. I blinked confused.

"What?" I thought.

A/n: yiss Im glad I get to start writing re! I'm happy, I can't wait to write terrible puns! Ah yes and my first ever lemon. I'm still fighting back and forth in my mind to post it or not. I don't know if I should have a lemon.


End file.
